Misery Loves Company
by jessica619
Summary: Final story for Savannah and Seth Rollins. Can someone really change? *4 of 4*
1. Chapter 1

The kids were on vacation, so to give Savannah a break I took Henry and Lucas with me on the road. Ava stayed with Savi and the twins. Getting home, the boys ran in.

"Mom", Henry yelled as he ran inside.

I smiled. He was always more attached to her than he was me.

"Daddy", Veronica came running out.

Valerie not far behind her. Each one taking a leg.

"Hi my girls. Were you good for your mom while I was away? And don't you lie, she's going to tell me", I said, bending over and kissing the top of their heads.

"Vally threw her juice when Ava gave her the wrong one", Veronica answered, pointing to her twin.

"Well Nica put on mommy's makeup and ruined it", Valerie shot back.

"Did mommy get you two in trouble for it?", I asked.

Both nodded.

"Liars", Ava said, coming out of the house.

She was fifteen now and the spitting image of Savi, which I was not okay with.

"Hi daddy", she said, hugging me and kissing my cheek.

"What have I told you about wearing those damn shorts. Go put some clothes on", I said.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Mom said I could go to the movies with my friends", Ava said as we walked into the house.

"Woah, wait, what friends? Guy friends?", I asked.

Savi came down the hall, Henry and Lucas pulling on her arms. She smiled when she saw me.

"There's my girl", I said, pulling her into me and kissing her.

"How was the flight?", she asked.

"Pretty good as long as their tablets stayed charged", I said.

She laughed.

"Mom, dad's freaking out about me going to the movies", Ava said.

"Snitch", I mumbled.

She giggled.

"She's going with her friends. Besides, it won't be the first time and it's summer vacation", Savi said.

"You mean to tell me, that you let my fifteen year old child go out dressed like that?", I asked.

"No, not dressed like that. Which by the way you'll need to change before going", Savi said.

Ava whined.

"Fine", she stomped all the way to her room.

"You want us to treat you like an adult, don't stomp like a five year old who didn't get her candy", I yelled after her.

"Hungry?", Savannah asked me.

I nodded. The kids sat at the table waiting for lunch.

"I don't feel comfortable letting her go out by herself", I said.

"She's not allowed to stay out passed nine. I drop her off and pick her up. She knows to wait inside the theater till I text her that I'm outside", Savi said, fixing sandwiches.

She passed one to me and I cut the crust off. Lucas hated it. I set his plate in front of him.

"Sav, I just don't want something bad to happen to her. She could get kidnapped, beaten up, or worse, she could be meeting a boy and", she cut me off.

"End up pregnant like me?", she said.

I sighed. She handed me the next plate and I cut it down the middle the way Henry liked it. Setting his plate down in front of him.

"Was it so bad that it happened to me? I don't think so. I ended up with the most beautiful little girl ever. It also brought us together", she reminded me.

"I know that. Don't forget to put banana", I said.

She was making Veronica her peanut butter and Jelly sandwich. She had to have banana in it.

"I know", Savi said.

"And I can't imagine my life with out her either. She's my daughter too Savannah", I said.

She sighed. I went and pulled out the grape jelly. Handing it to her. Valerie had to have grape instead of strawberry.

"Thank you", she said.

"I just, it scares me Sav. That's my baby", I said softly.

Savi stopped and looked at me. Placing her hand against my cheek.

"I know. It scares me too Colby, but I would rather her tell me things than to keep them from me or sneak around. I snuck around", she said.

I nodded. I set the twins plates down and Savi started on my food.

"What do you think about adding to the Lopez clan?", I asked.

"I think, you're crazy", she said.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around her.

"While we're still young. The kids are in school, you've got a job, I'm working and making great money", I said shrugging.

"You're really serious about this", she said.

I nodded as she turned in my arms.

"Six kids?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Or we could get a dog", she suggested.

"You don't want more kids?", I asked.

"We've never actually talked about it", she said.

"So then let's talk. A good long discussion. Weigh the pros and cons", I said.

She nodded and kissed me. Except for Ava. Lucas, Henry, and the twins were each a year apart. Ava walked into the kitchen and smiled. She had on black jeans, a red crop top, and converse.

"Better?", she asked.

"No. I can see a large portion of your skin. How would you like it if I dropped you off wearing one of those", I said.

"Dad", she whined.

"Go and put an actual top on", I said, pointing towards the hall.

"Mom", she whined to Savi now.

"No. There is no mom right now. I'm home, this is my house, and you are my kid.", I said.

Savi crossed her arms over her chest and raised a brow.

"Savi, help me out here", I said.

She raised her hands.

"I can't. **You're **home, this is **your** house, and **that** is your kid", she said.

I glared at her.

"Dad, please", Ava begged.

I sighed.

"Take a sweater and wear it till you are back in this house after your fun", I said.

"But it's summer and really hot", she said.

"Take it or leave it", I said.

She sighed and nodded before walking back to her room and coming out with a light sweater.

"If I get heat stroke, I'm telling on you", Ava said.

"They won't care, I'll just tell them my daughter thinks she can get away with wearing whatever she wants at fifteen. I'm sure they're dads too", I said.

Ava rolled her eyes. I grabbed the car keys.

"I want mom to drop me off", Ava said.

"No can do. **He's** home, this is **his** house, and **you** are his kid", Savi said.

Ava groaned.

"See what you did", she mumbled to me.

I chuckled and winked at Savi. I kissed her and she held onto my chin.

"Don't you ever put me down like that again. We both live here, and the rules still apply whether you are here or not. I pushed her out of me, twenty freakin hours of labor, she owes me, she's mine", Savi said.

I smirked.

"Yes ma'am", I said.

* * *

I drove to the movie theaters.

"You understand that I'm only looking out for you. You're my daughter and if ever anything happened to you, it would devastate me sweetheart", I said.

"I know daddy", she said softly.

"Since I'm home, how about we start teaching you how to drive?", I asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"Okay", she said excited.

Pulling up in front of the theater. I could see her friends waiting for her. She waved to them.

"I love you, be safe", I said.

She kissed my cheek.

"Love you too", she replied.

"Hi Mr. Lopez", her friends said.

I sent them a nod.

"Ew, they think you're cute", Ava mumbled.

I chuckled.

"I am cute, just ask your mom", I said.

"Dad, ew", she said, before getting off the car.

"Nine sweetheart, I'll be right here", I said.

"I know", she said, before walking over to her friends.

"Your dad is so hot", one of her friends said.

"Gross, that's my dad", Ava replied, making a look of pure disgust.

I chuckled before driving home. Savi was cleaning up.

"Ava's friends think I'm hot", I said.

She slapped my butt.

"You are", she said.

Kissing me, I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you and I missed you so much. A week in Japan was a bad idea", I said.

"I bet the boys enjoyed it though. I got all the pictures they took", she said.

"It would have been better if my entire family was there with me", I said.

"Same here", she said.

Her phone rang and she went to answer it.

"Hello", she answered.

Her smile disappeared.

"Slow down T.K.. What do you mean he's getting out?", she said.

I went to stand beside her.

"No. They can't", she said.

I took the phone from her.

"Hey T.K., what's up?", I asked.

He sighed.

"I just found out my cousin is being released from prison on good behavior. He fed the judge some crap about how losing his dad changed him for the better and since than he's done nothing but work. He goes to group therapy, helps other inmates read and write. He's basically Mr. freakin Rogers in there", he said.

I shut my eyes. This couldn't be happening.

"His therapist even vouched for him. The preist, the guards, and even some inmates he's helped", T.K. said.

"Do you believe he's changed?", I asked.

"Hell no and neither should you. I don't buy that crap he's spilling.", he said.

"I don't buy it either. I'm going to talk to our lawyers and see if we can put out a restraining order on him. He's not getting near my family", I said.

"Ava is his daughter", he sighed.

"No she's not. She's my kid and over my dead body is he getting near her.", I said angry.

"Sorry, I forgot how angry you get", he said.

I sighed.

"We'll talk to you later T.K.", I said, before hanging up.

Savi had her arms wrapped around herself.

"We need to talk to our lawyers and also Ava. She needs to know he's getting out, I don't want him trying to come up to her out of the blue", I said.

Savi nodded. I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"He's not getting near you", I promised.

"I know", she said softly.


	2. Chapter 2-Surprised

_**Seth-**_

I was picking up Ava. My grip on the steering wheel tight. How could they just let him out without warning us? The door to the car opened and I put on a smile.

"How was it?", I asked.

"Not as scary as I thought it was going to be, but it was good", she said.

I nodded.

"What's wrong dad?", she asked.

"What?", I asked.

"You have this look on your face. Mom says you get it when something's wrong. Is mommy okay? The kids?", she asked worried.

"Everyone's fine, but there is something we need to talk about. How about some ice cream?", I asked.

She nodded. Driving towards our favorite spot, we sat down in one of the booths. She mixed the fudge around. Reminding me of when she was a little girl.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?", she asked.

Her green eyes looking back at me.

"We got a call after I dropped you off. It seems that Eric, is getting out on good behavior", I said.

She let go of her spoon. Sitting back, she waited to hear more.

"We are going to talk to our lawyers to make sure he can't come near us, any of us", I said.

She bit her lip before looking at her ice cream and picking up the spoon again.

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask. I haven't yet because I didn't want to upset you or mom and", I cut her off.

"You want to see him", I finished.

She met my eyes again.

"He is my", she stopped.

"He's blood, but he isn't your father", I said calmly.

"I know dad. You are, I love you and I don't want to hurt you. I just want to know things, things that only he can answer. His mom and sister don't speak to us when we run into them, so that's not even an option", she said.

I nodded.

"Is there anyway I can talk to him?", she asked.

I couldn't deny her this. She was curious.

"We can find out", I said.

She stood and came around to my side. She wrapped her arms around me, my grip tight on her. I knew that one day she was going to ask for him again, but to see him was a whole different thing.

"I love you daddy, no one can change that", she whispered to me.

I kissed the side of her head.

"And I love you. Don't you forget that", I whispered.

She nodded and went to sit back down.

"Can you tell mom? I just, I wouldn't be able to take it if she starts crying, you know", she said.

I nodded.

"I can tell her", I said.

"Thanks", she whispered.

* * *

Once we finished we drove back home. I asked her about the movie, not wanting the car ride back to be silent and awkward.

"You should take mom to see it. I can babysit", she said.

"I think the clowns would scare your mom way too much", I chuckled.

She nodded.

"She never did like clowns", she said.

I smiled. Getting home, we walked in. Savi was changed for bed.

"Hey, how was the movie?", she asked.

She knew I was taking Ava to talk about Eric.

"Good. I was telling dad that you two should go and see it", Ava said.

Savi smiled. Ava kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight", Ava called.

"Night", Savi and I both said.

Savannah looked at me.

"So?", she asked.

I wrapped my arms around her.

"We need to talk", I said softly.

I locked up and went to our bedroom. She sat on her side.

"Ava wants to talk to Eric", I said.

"What? You told her no, right? She can't go", Savi panicked.

"I told her I would find out. I think it would be a good idea. He's in jail still and I would rather have her talk to him while he's still in there and not out here.", I said.

"Colby, I don't want her near him", Savi said.

I placed my hand against her cheek.

"I know babe, but she's curious and we both knew this was going to happen. I mean, we never imagined that he would get out, ever", I said.

Savi looked down at her hands.

"I get it", she said softly.

Looking up at me, she took my hand.

"Are you going to be okay?", she asked.

"I'm her dad and she knows that. It hurts a bit, but I understand.", I said.

Savi nodded.

"Will you go with her?", Savi asked.

"I can, I'll take T.K. with me too", I said.

She nodded.

"Hey, we are her parents. She is our baby", I said.

She nodded. Leaning over, she kissed me.

* * *

"So, she wants to see him?", Dean asked.

I nodded.

"T.K. and I will be taking her when I get home", I said.

"And how are you handling it?", Roman asked.

I shrugged.

"Come on, talk to us. If anyone is going to understand your feelings, its us", Roman said.

Dean nodded. I sighed.

"Of course it upsets me, but, I can't stop her from wanting to see him. She has questions only he can answer and I would rather her ask him while he's locked up", I said.

Roman nodded.

"She loves you and she knows you're her dad. From the moment you met that little girl in that diner, she was yours Colby", Dean said.

I nodded.

* * *

**Savi-**

I was making breakfast for the kids when Ava walked in. She froze in the doorway.

"You can come in", I said softly.

She walked over to the table and sat before I set a plate in front of her.

"Are you mad at me?", she asked.

I sat beside her and took her hand.

"I can't be mad at you for wanting to see him. Surprised, but not mad. It was a long time ago. You don't remember much and honestly, I'm kind of glad you don't", I said.

She nodded.

"I know dad was upset", she said softly.

"He was a little sad, but he knows you love him", I said.

"And I do love him, I just, I don't know", she said.

"Its okay", I said, standing and kissing the top of her head.

The kids walked in and took a seat at the table. I was worried she wouldn't get what she wanted from Eric. That he wouldn't answer her questions or want to see her.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?", Valerie asked.

"Tomorrow", I answered.

* * *

**Seth-**

I got home late last night. I was nervous about taking Ava to see Eric. Leaving my bags inside our closet, I removed my shoes and made myself comfortable on our bed. Wrapping my arms around my wife, she spooned into me. I smiled.

"Welcome home", she said sleepy.

I turned and kissed her cheek. I felt her hands lock with mine.

"Its going to be okay", she whispered.

She always knew. Squeezing her tighter, glad she was here, especially after I almost fucked it up.

"I love you", I whispered.

"Love you too, Colbs. Now sleep", she replied.

I smiled and nodded. She let out a small laugh.

**A/N: Can people really change?**


	3. Chapter 3-Sorry

The drive to the prison was quiet. Neither of us said anything, and truthfully, I was okay with that. I didn't know what to say to her. Once pulling into the visitors parking, I found a spot and turned off the car. I took a deep breath and looked at Ava.

"You ready kiddo?", I asked.

"I'm a little nervous, but ready. I know what I want to ask him", she said.

I nodded. T.K. texted that he was here already and inside.

"Why is uncle T.K. here?", she asked as we got off my car.

"For support. I'm yours and he's mine", I said.

She nodded. Getting inside, T.K. said hello to us and I spoke to the officer who would be helping us. Ava stopped and ran back towards me, hugging me tight.

"Can you come in with me? Please dad", she whispered.

I rubbed her back and the police officer nodded. T.K. followed as well. Getting to a crowded looking cafeteria. They sat us at a table.

"Don't be nervous, and remember if he says something you didn't want to hear, forget it. Mom and I love you so much", I whispered.

She nodded against my shoulder. The door opened and they walked Eric over to us. He looked from Ava to me and T.K. probably not expecting us all.

He sat across from us.

"Wow, look at you baby girl, so big", he said.

He tried to reach for her hands, but she pulled them back and onto her lap.

"I'll be getting out soon, then I promise to get to know you. I should have gotten to know you. We had our good moments, right babe", he said to Ava.

"I don't remember any", she mumbled.

He looked hurt by that.

"And that's my fault. I acknowledge that I wasn't the best dad to you", he said.

"You hurt my mom. I watched you. Don't you feel bad for that too?", she asked.

"Savi", he whispered.

He met her eyes.

"I do feel bad for all of that. Its not an excuse, but I let the fact that my parents had money and let me get away with everything get to me. All they had to do was pay people off and everything bad I did would disappear. I felt invincible", he explained.

"You tried to kill her before uncle Joe stopped you", Ava said angry.

He nodded.

"Again, we go back to they way I grew up. I was a spoiled brat. Your mom was a candy that someone else took, and I wanted it back. She had always been mine and then suddenly, she wasn't", he said, his eyes glancing to me before looking back to her.

"So you hit my mom because you knew you weren't going to get in trouble for it", she said.

He nodded.

"Why wait till now to apologize?", she asked.

He looked at me. Ava followed his eyes.

"Dad?", she said softly.

"We didn't believe everything he was telling us. Your mom was still terrified of him and she had you and your siblings to think about.", I said.

"You still could have told me", she said.

"Don't blame him, he was just trying to protect you and your mom. If I was in his shoes, I would have done the same thing.", Eric said.

Even if he did defend me just now, I didn't trust him. My guard was up even more than before. I could tell T.K. didn't believe what he was saying either.

"You've done a good job with her. Thank you for doing what I couldn't.", he said.

I nodded.

"I would like to get to know you too", Ava said, surprising me and T.K.

Eric smiled.

"Of course, we have to make sure your mom and dad are okay with it.", Eric added.

Ava smiled and nodded. Savi wasn't going to like this. T.K. and I let Ava talk to Eric a little longer. A few minutes before cut off, Eric looked at me.

"Can I speak to you for a minute? Alone", he asked.

I nodded.

"I'll take Ava out front", T.K. said.

Whatever Eric had to tell me, Thomas knew not to let Ava hear. Especially if I don't agree with it. We watched them till they disappeared behind the metal door.

"So what?", I asked.

He sighed.

"I'm serious, about everything I said to her. I have changed. This place, it made me see how stupid and spoiled I was acting. Its like I told her, my dad always bailed me out, even if he knew I didn't deserve it. He gave me chance after chance and I took that for granted and in the end I lost him.", Eric said.

I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"I don't want to lose Ava. I forgive and understand why you never let me speak to her or Savi.", he said.

I chuckled and shook my head.

"You, forgive me? You beat Savi. You knocked her up and left her and your daughter out in the cold. You tried to kill my wife, or did you suddenly forget that? Your daughter was in the hospital because you crashed your car into theirs. And you, forgive me", I said.

"Poor choice of words", he said softly.

"What do you want Eric?", I asked, frustrated.

"A chance, Colby", he said.

He swallowed and leaned back in his chair.

"My father, before he died. He told me how much he loves me and that he shouldn't have let me get away with everything I did. He made me promise that I would find a way to change, that I would ask for forgiveness, and be a better father to Ava before it was too late. Like it was for him", Eric said.

He wiped the tears and leaned forward again.

"I'm sorry, for every single thing I did to hurt you. To hurt Savi and Ava.", he said.

The guard let us know time was up. Men were saying goodbye to their families.

"I'll be out next month. If Savi wants to speak to me, I'm sure she would feel more comfortable here. You know, with police", he said softly, standing.

"She probably won't want too. You're the last person she wants to see", I said.

Eric nodded.

"I understand, but I need to say it to her. Its in my steps", Eric said.

I sighed.

"I'll see what I can do", I said, before walking away.

Getting to T.K. and Ava. She stood and hugged me.

"Thank you, dad", she whispered.

* * *

Getting home, Ava went over and hugged Savi before going upstairs. She hugged me too.

"How was it?", she asked.

"I know I shouldn't, but it seems that he just might have changed. He brought up Mr. Kane and, I don't know.", I sighed before sitting.

She came over and sat in my lap.

"He wants to speak to you, next visit. I think you should go. You know him better than me and maybe you could tell if he's lying or not. Ava wants a relationship with him, and if we do allow that, I want to make sure that he won't hurt her", I said.

"I don't know if I can see him, Colby", she said softly.

I placed my hand against her cheek.

"You can. You aren't that woman anymore Savannah. You've been through so much no thanks to him, and me. You're strong and smart.", I said.

"Okay", she replied.

I leaned in and kissed her.

"We also need to talk to our lawyer about visitation rights. If we are going to allow Ava to spend time with him, I rather they do supervised visitations", I said.

"I guess I can agree to that too", she said.

"I won't let him hurt her.", I whispered.

She touched my cheek gently.

"I know", she replied.

* * *

**Savi-**

We had Ava watch her siblings while we went to the prison to speak to Eric again. I was going in alone. He froze when he saw me. The guard gestured for him to keep walking and he did. He sat.

"I didn't think you would come this soon, or at all.", he said.

"Colby said you wanted to speak to me, talk.", I said.

"I'm sorry, Savi, for hurting you. I never meant for it to turn out this way. I did love you, from the moment I met you.", he said.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"I know you don't believe me, but its true. It wasn't anything you did, it was me. I was a spoiled brat whose friends would make fun of him because I loved you. I shouldn't have been ashamed of you. I shouldn't have let my mom throw you out, I should have been there for Ava from the beginning.", he said.

"I hated you. I was alone and you left me to fend for myself. You beat me in front of her. You tried to kill us.", I said.

"And I regret it every day. If I could go back and stop myself, I would. I would get on my knees and ask you to forgive me. I'm sorry", he said.

I nodded. That's all I ever wanted from him. Regret and the words, _I'm sorry._

"Where are you staying when you get out?", I asked.

"My mom, but if you asked me, I would rather stay somewhere else", he said, chuckling.

"Yeah, your mom is a bitch", I said.

He laughed and nodded.

"She had a hand in making you the person you were. She treated me like shit", I said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that too", he said.

"Don't you hurt Ava", I said.

He shook his head.

"I won't, promise", he replied.

I nodded.

"She's beautiful. You did a great job, Savi and Colby, he was the dad she needed. I'm grateful to him", he said.

"Yeah, he's wonderful", I smiled.

"I'm glad you found someone who treats you better than I did.", he said.

I exhaled softly.

"Well, I should go. We left Ava with her brothers and sisters", I said.

"Thank you for coming, Savannah.", he said.

"I needed this.", I said.

He nodded.

"Colby and I will discuss letting you have visits with Ava.", I said.

"Thank you, that's all I can ask for", he said happily.


	4. Chapter 4-A Good Day

Colby walked into our room and climbed into bed.

"Dropped the kids off at school. The house is too quiet without little screams from the kids", he chuckled.

They had been back to school for over a week now. As much as they wanted to ignore the fact that Eric was getting out, they couldn't anymore.

"What's on your mind sweetheart?", he asked.

"We can't ignore what's going to happen in a few weeks. We have to talk about it now. We also have to call the lawyers. We've got custody of Ava, your name is on her birth certificate.", I said.

He nodded.

"And he has no right to make demands. We will make the rules here and he has to follow them. If even tries to break one, he's done.", Colby said.

I nodded.

"I'll call Nick in a little bit. Hopefully he's free and can come down", Colby said.

Nicholas Young was the lawyer Lucas had trusted with Ava's adoption. Making Colby her father.

"Are you going to get out of bed today?", he asked worried.

I had been like this since meeting with Eric. My worries for Ava having a relationship with him. Worried for my younger kids who had no idea what that man was like.

"I'm sorry, yes", I said softly, sitting up and swinging my legs over to the side.

"I just don't want you to get depressed. Don't flip your life around because of him. You're stronger than that baby", he said.

I nodded.

"I made us breakfast, its been awhile since we were able to enjoy a morning to ourselves", he said.

"I'll be right there", I replied.

He nodded and leaned over, kissing my head before walking out. I sighed and stood.

* * *

Grabbing my cell and searching for Nick's number. Hitting the green call button, his secretary answered.

"Nicholas Young's office, how can I help you?", she answered.

"Yes, this is Colby Lopez. Mr. Young helped me awhile back and I'm hoping he can help me again.", I said.

"Of course Mr. Lopez. Can I ask your reason for calling?", she asked.

I explained to her what was happening. She listened without interrupting me.

"Let me patch you through", she said.

"Thank you", I said.

The usual wait music was playing not even a second, when Nick picked up.

"Colby, hey, its been awhile. How's it going?", Nick asked.

"You remembered me", I chuckled.

"Of course. Lucas said to keep your name on file if ever you needed me again.", he replied.

Thank you Lucas Kane.

"Did you explain everything to Natalie?", he asked.

"Yes", I replied.

"Good. No need to run through the story again. When I have what I need, I'll call you back or we can find a way to meet up", Nick said.

"Sounds good, thanks Nick", I replied.

"Of course. I owed Lucas so much. It's a pleasure to help out his family now", he said.

I set my phone down after he hung up. Grabbing both plates, I went towards the table and set them down. Savannah walked in and sat.

"Smells good", she said.

"I spoke to Nick. He's going to review everything and get back to me.", I said, picking my fork up.

She nodded.

"I was thinking, I have to go back to work tomorrow. My mom is willing to come down and help out. If that's something you want", I said shrugging.

"Sounds good. I have a long shift tomorrow at the clinic.", she said softly.

"Savi", I said.

She met my eyes.

"Colby, I'm fine. I'm allowed to feel this way, or would you rather I bottle it up and let it fester?", she said.

I nodded.

"Once everything is set up and he comes to visit Ava, what are we telling the younger kids? They don't know Ava isn't", she stopped.

I knew what she was going to say.

"I didn't mean", I stopped her.

"Its fine. We've never had to actually acknowledge him and now we do. I guess we can try to explain it to them as best we can.", I said.

She nodded. She continued to eat and I wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"Do we know what we want to set for the rules? Days? Time limit?", I asked, before taking a drink of my juice.

"I was thinking to start, Tuesday and Thursday", she said.

I nodded.

"Maybe two hours, just for now. Till we know we can trust him better", I said.

"Sounds good", she replied.

"Since someone has to be there while he visits with her, I was thinking T.K. just in case one of us can't be there", I added.

"I trust Thomas", she replied.

"Anything you want to add?", I asked.

"He can't just randomly stop by. He has to call and if we say yes, he can come.", she said.

"I like that. Him showing up randomly would just put us on edge", I said.

"I have to go shopping later, need anything for work?", she asked, standing and taking her plate to the sink.

"Body wash", I replied.

She nodded and added it to the paper hanging on the fridge.

"Actually, mind if I come?", I asked.

"Not at all. Just don't start getting grabbing and adding things we don't need", she said.

"I don't do that", I said.

She raised a brow and I laughed.

"Its not me, its Target. Blame them", I said.

"Yes, Target put all that extra stuff in the cart last time", she said.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to tell them to ban you for life", she said.

"They won't do that. I spend good, hard earned money there.", I replied.

"And a lot of it", she giggled.

"Hey, we needed that mini cotton candy machine", I said.

"We used it once, in the last three years we've had it", she said.

"And it was awesome", I smiled.

I was happy to see her smiling again and laughing. I leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm going to handcuff you to the cart", she mumbled against my lips.

"Kinky", I said, wiggling my brow.

She laughed and shook her head at me.

* * *

As soon as we walked in, Colby ran over to some deep fryer that was on sale.

"No. We already have one and its still new", I said.

"But this one is bigger", he said.

"Colby, no", I laughed.

His shoulders slumped.

"Fine", he groaned.

"Okay, how about you get the laundry detergent and dryer sheets. I'll get the fruit and veggies", I said.

He nodded and left my side.

"And that's all, Colby", I shouted.

He sent a thumbs up.

"Look mom, she's out. Here I was thinking the little mouse would go back into hiding after finding out Eric was coming home", I sighed, I really didn't need this today.

I turned to see Brynn and her mom.

"Why couldn't you just ignore me like you always do?", I asked.

"Where's the fun in that?", she asked.

I rolled my eyes and went back to the peaches. Placing a few in the bag.

"Where's my niece?", Brynn asked.

"Since when do you care? I bet you don't even know when her birthday is?", I asked, pushing my cart to the next fruit.

"We've discussed with our lawyers a way to share custody of Ava", Mrs. Kane said.

I couldn't control my laughter after she said that. Seeing the expression on her face, this woman was serious.

"She is my child, and I set the rules here. Not you, or Eric. Me and my husband do.", I said.

"She is Eric's child too", she replied.

"Since when? You were the one to kick me out after you found out I was pregnant. Where was Grandma Kane then? Mr. Kane was the one to force Eric to step up.", I said, pushing my cart and walking away from them.

They followed and I growled, stopping again to face them.

"My husband's name is on Ava's birth certificate. If we wanted, Eric wouldn't even get to visit her, let alone speak to her. Don't push for more, or we will change our minds", I snapped.

"Sweetheart", I turned to see Colby.

He glanced at Brynn and Mrs. Kane.

"Lets go, I can get the veggies and fruit before we go", I said.

He nodded and set his hand on my back, walking away with me.

"What did they want?", he asked.

"To talk about having shared custody", I said, still angry.

He chuckled.

"They weren't serious", he said.

I took a deep breath before releasing it.

"I swear, if Eric was the one to tell his mom to do that, I am going to be so pissed", I said.

"Me too. We gave him an inch and he wants a damn mile", he said.

"Lets just forget it. They can't have shared anyway. You adopted her, we are her parents, and we decided what's best for now", I said.

Colby nodded.

"When Nick calls me back, I'll let him know about this. Just so he's aware", he said.

"Yeah", I sighed.

"We were having such a good day", he mumbled.

I smiled and pecked his lips.

"We still are.", I said.


	5. Chapter 5-Not Your Way

**Savi-**

I drove down to the prison after I dropped the kids off at school. I needed to speak to Eric about what his mom said. He needed reminding that he had no rights to Ava. Colby didn't know I was here. He would flip if he knew and I would never hear the end of it.

They walked me to the table and I sat. I watched them walk him over, he smiled before sitting.

"Didn't expect you to come back", he said.

"I wasn't.", I replied.

"Then why are you here?", he asked.

"I ran into your mom and sister the other day.", I said.

He shook his head.

"Did they bother you? I can tell them to back off.", he said.

"What game are you playing here, Eric? My child is not some toy. Using your mom and sister to threaten me.", I said.

He looked confused.

"Savi, I swear I never sent anyone to threaten you. I really want to be in Ava's life. I know you and Colby are her parents and that I don't have any rights to her. I'll talk to my mom and sister and tell them to back off. I just don't want to lose Ava again", he said.

I almost believed him.

"I swear to you, Savi. I know its hard for you to believe after everything I did, but I am telling the truth.", he said.

I sighed.

"Last chance. If they threaten me again, I swear I will make sure you stay far and I mean far away from her", I said.

"Like I said, I'll talk to them", he said.

* * *

**Seth-**

"So how's everything with Eric going? Ava still wants to get to know him?", Roman asked as he laced up his shoes.

"Unfortunately", I sighed.

"Man, just get your family and move back to Iowa.", Dean said.

I chuckled.

"He'll just follow. I can't be moving my family every time he does", I replied.

"When does the judge speak to him?", Roman asked.

"In two weeks", I said softly.

"If you want, we can come down. Liz has been wanting to visit", Roman said.

"Yeah, Carly too. Especially after I told her about Eric getting out.", Dean said.

"I think Savi could use some girl time", I said.

They nodded. My phone rang and I answered, it was Nick.

"Hey Nick, how's it going?", I asked, answering my phone.

"Great. Sorry it took me so long to call back. I just wanted to get everything in order. As soon as his hearing is done, ours starts.", he said.

"Are you sure he can't fight for custody?", I asked.

"Relax Colby, I promise. He gave up his rights in front of a judge. I also got your list of requirements for him if he wants to spend time with Ava", Nick said.

"Okay", I sighed.

"I'll be sending a copy to his lawyer, just so he can explain them to him.", he said.

"Thanks Nick", I said.

"Of course. I promised Mr. Kane that I would take care of you guys. He knew there was a possibility that either Eric or his mom would try something. Left me in place to help", he said.

"Smart man", I said.

"Very", he replied.

* * *

Getting home a few days later, I walked into the house and wrapped my arms around Savi.

"I missed you", I whispered, kissing her neck.

"I missed you too", she giggled.

"Daddy", Veronica hugged my leg.

Then a second pair of arms hugged my other leg.

"We missed you daddy", Valerie added.

"And I missed you my twins", I replied, kissing their heads.

I looked at Savi as she served the girls their drinks.

"Where are my boys?", I asked.

"Homework in the playroom", she replied.

"And Ava?", I asked.

"In her room", she said.

"Have you spoken to her about, you know who?", I asked.

She shook her head no.

"We can do that tonight when the kids go to sleep.", she said.

I kissed her once more.

"I'm going to go shower", I said, taking my bags to our room.

* * *

**Eric-**

I couldn't believe my mom and sister. I had told them to stay out of it. I called my mom and told her to come down. I sat across from her.

"Almost time to come home", she said happily.

"Yeah, I'm excited to finally get out", I said.

"Your room is ready for you. Brynn and I put it together", she said.

"Speaking of Brynn. Did you two happen to run into Savi?", I asked.

She nodded.

"I told her I couldn't wait to see Ava and she was so rude, telling me I was a bitch and didn't have a right to call Ava my granddaughter. She pushed Brynn and walked away with that husband of hers", she said.

I nodded. I knew better than to believe her.

"I heard different", I said.

That surprised her.

"She came to see me. She thinks I sent the two of you to threaten her. Mom, you need to stop and stay away from her. I barely convinced her and Colby to let me see Ava and get to know her. I want to be in her life, not your way but mine. If that means having to conform to their rules, then so be it", I said.

"But she is your daughter, not his. They tricked you into giving up your rights", she said angry.

I shook my head no.

"They didn't, and neither did dad. I gave them up willingly, I wasn't in my right mind then.", I said.

"Then tell the judge that, he can give you back your rights", she said.

"I don't want them. Having time to think about it, I did the right thing. She deserves a good father, and Colby is good", I said.

"That is your father speaking, but he isn't here to stop you. He left us with nothing", she said.

"Is that what this is about? His money? I lost my father, and I was so angry at him that I ignored him. I never got to show him how much I loved him and that's because of you. You lied to us about him and made us hate him", I said.

"I know he didn't leave all of his money to that slut of a wife he replaced me with.", she said.

"Mom, drop it. If I lose my daughter because of you and Brynn, you are going to regret it", I said.

I stood and the guard took me back.

* * *

**Brynn-**

I sat up when I saw my mom make her way to my car.

"What did he want? Was he okay?", I asked, worried for my brother.

She slammed the door and sighed.

"He wants us to leave Savannah and her husband alone", she said, rolling her eyes.

"Why?", I asked.

"Apparently, little miss goodie good snitched. She came to see him and told him", she said.

I shook my head.

"Since when does he take their side? He hated them before they put him in jail", I said.

"Your father must have gotten into his head before he passed. Only Lucas", she said.

"Well then now what do we do?", I asked.

She looked at me.

"We play nice too. Get to know Ava", she smirked.

"Convince her it wasn't us, but her mom who kept her from us", I said, smiling.

My mom nodded.

"When we do, we ask her about the money Lucas left her. I know he did. Then we take back what's ours", she said.

I nodded.

* * *

**Savi-**

After putting the kids to bed, Colby and I made our way to Ava's room. She was listening to music on her phone. Seeing us, she sat up.

"I swear I did my homework", she said.

Colby chuckled.

"Good, but we aren't here for that", he said.

She nodded and crossed her legs.

"Its about the rules we set for Eric, you know, when he comes to spend time with you", I said.

"I can't be alone with him", she said.

"That's one of them, but we just want to make sure you understand why", Colby said.

"I know dad. I might not remember everything, but I know what he did", she said.

He nodded.

"You are not allowed to go anywhere with him alone. If he shows up at your school out of the blue, we need to know. He can't come over unannounced, he always has to call first", I said.

She nodded.

"And if you ever have any question about things he talks to you about, don't be afraid to ask us about it. Remember, there are two sides to every story and then the truth. Of course, at the end of the day, you will have to decide who you believe", he said.

She nodded.

"We love you and we just want you to feel safe", I said.

"I know mama", she said.

"Any questions for us now?", he asked.

"What about his mom and his sister?", she asked.

"They can come with him too, if you want that", I said.

"Have they been bothering you?", he asked.

"No. I haven't seen them in awhile", she said.

We nodded.

"Well, if you have anymore for us, just come and see us", he said.

Ava nodded.

"We love you", I said, kissing the side of her head.

"Love you both too", she replied.

Colby leaned over and kissed her forehead. We walked out of her room and to ours. Colby rubbed my arms.

"We can do this", he said.

I nodded and exhaled.


	6. Chapter 6-Just Because

**Savi-**

The day of the probation hearing, Colby and I had to show. Ava wanted to go, but we thought it was better if she didn't. Just in case the judge denied Eric. We watched as person after person claimed Eric had changed, and not only that, helped them in a way no one else could. They thanked him and even shed a few tears.

Colby squeezed my hand. T.K. sat beside me.

"What did I miss?", he whispered.

"Nothing much. Just lies and more lies", Colby whispered.

"I wouldn't be surprised if my aunt actually paid these people", T.K. replied.

They stopped talking when the judge started.

"Everyone seems to have agreed with the letter your daughter wrote for you.", the judge said.

Colby and I looked at each other.

"Ava wrote a letter?", T.K. asked.

"No, or at least not that we know of", I replied.

"I am trusting that you have changed and feel that you deserve a second chance at life. You will be granted probation", the judge said.

Our heads turned when we saw Brynn and her mom run over to Eric and hug him. He didn't seem at all happy to see them. His eyes looked at us and nodded.

"Our turn", Colby whispered.

We stood and met up with Nick. He shook our hands.

"You wouldn't happen to know about the letter the judge was talking about, would you?", I asked.

He sighed.

"It was from Ava. His mom gave it to his lawyer to enter as a witness to his change.", Nick said.

"They were meeting with Ava without our permission, seriously. We warned him not to do that", Colby said angry.

"We couldn't do anything about it. There were no rules set in place yet. As soon as the judge grants us those rules set, if they even approach her without your consent, his visitations are canceled and you can place a restraining order", Nick said.

Colby nodded.

"We are talking to Ava as soon as we get home. She knew about the rules, yet broke them", Colby said.

I cupped his face.

"You can't get angry now. Lets get these rules set in place, breathe", I said.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

**Colby-**

Nick was doing a great job. The judge we got was good friends with Mr. Kane and understood the situation as it went down. He agreed with the rules set and visitations. Added onto those rules were Eric's mom and sister.

"What?", Brynn shouted.

The judge slammed his gavel.

"Young lady, sit down now", the judge said.

Brynn did as she glared at Savi and I. I didn't care, I was protecting my child. The judge looked at Eric.

"Mr. Kane, is there anything you don't agree with?", he asked.

Eric stood and shook his head no.

"They are her parents, so they get to set the rules. I just want an opportunity to show them and everyone else I hurt that I've changed.", Eric said.

The judge nodded.

"Terms are agreed on, I will sign the documents and file them. Mr. Kane, if you break any rule, your visitations will be taken away. Understood?", the judge said.

"Yes your honor", he replied.

We stood as the judge left. Nick looked at us with a smile.

"If he does anything, you let me know", Nick said, shaking my hand.

"Will do", I replied.

Eric came over to us.

"So, when can I start?", he asked.

I looked at Savi before looking at him.

"Tomorrow", I replied.

He nodded.

"Thank you, again. I swear, I won't let you down", he said.

We left and went home. Joe and Lizzy were sitting in the living room with Jon and Carly.

"So, how did it go?", Jon asked.

"They granted him probation and the terms we agreed on are set in stone. One wrong move from him and they can be revoked", I said.

They nodded.

"Savi, how do you feel?", Lizzy asked.

"Completely exhausted. Worried. Afraid.", she said.

I kissed her head.

"Do you think he has changed?", Carly asked.

"I don't know anymore", Savi sighed and rubbed her eyes.

Ava came down and wrung her hands.

"So?", she asked.

"He's getting out", I said.

She looked excited about that. It broke my heart. Savi squeezed my thigh and stood.

"To your room, now", she said angry.

Ava stepped closer.

"Is this about the letter I wrote. Grandma said", Savi stopped her.

"That woman is not your grandmother. She doesn't care about us, Ava. She never did. She left us before you were even born. She is only helping herself.", Savi said angry.

"I just wanted to help my dad", Ava said.

I flinched. Savi set a hand on my shoulder.

"Go to your room, you are grounded.", Savi said.

"For what? Calling him my dad?", Ava snapped.

"No, for going against our agreement. We told you the terms that we all had to follow and you broke it. Along with that woman, who if I find out gets near you again, I will slap with a restraining order", Savi said.

She was beyond pissed. Not at Ava, but at Eric's mom. Ava turned on her heels and went back up to her room.

"Slam my door and I will add another week", Savi shouted upstairs.

Ava groaned, but didn't slam the door. Savi came back to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm okay", I whispered.

"The teenager has arrived", Lizzy said.

Jon stood and made his way up.

"Jon, don't. Jon", I shouted after him.

* * *

**Dean-**

I knocked and her door swung open, her anger disappeared and she let me in.

"I know what you're going to say", I stopped her.

"No. I am talking right now.", I snapped.

She sat on her bed and watched me.

"How dare you call that man your father in front of your actual dad. In front of the man who raised you. The man who would burn down everything to protect you. You hurt him, Ava. All he has ever done is love you, and you hurt him", I said.

Ava looked down.

"Tell me what Eric has ever done for you. Name one thing, Ava. One", I said.

She shrugged.

"Exactly. Nothing. What about his mom. What has she done for you? His sister?", I asked.

"Nothing", she replied softly.

"I thought so", I replied.

"I just wanted to help him", she said softly.

"Then you tell your parents. I know them pretty well, well enough to know that if you gave them that letter, they would have given it to the judge", I said.

She nodded.

"They didn't have too, Ava, but they did let you see him. They wouldn't of had too, but they would have given that letter to the judge. For you, because they love you and understand your need to have Eric in your life", I said.

She nodded.

"You broke your father's heart. So many people in the past have told him that he wasn't your father and he defended himself over and over again. He never expected that to come from you, Ava. In that moment, I have never been more disappointed in you", I said, before making my way out of her room.

I went back downstairs to see Savi comforting Colby. I could see the unshed tears in his eyes. I patted his back and winked at Savi. She squeezed my hand as I passed them. Carly kissed me. The kids ran in dripping in sweat from running around out back.

We all laughed softly.

"Alright, lets get you all cleaned up so we could eat. I'm sure you are all hungry by now", Lizzy said.

She and Carly took all the kids to get washed up. Joe nudged me and gestured for me to follow him.

"We'll get the grill on", I said.

Savi nodded as we walked out.

* * *

**Savi-**

I was between his legs, my arms wrapped around his neck tight.

"Dad", we turned to see Ava, tears wetting her cheeks.

Colby stood and went over to her, hugging her tight as she cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I was just angry. She told me things and, I shouldn't have believed her. You and mom are right, she didn't and still doesn't know me", Ava cried.

She hiccupped. Not wanting to let go of Colby.

"Shh, its okay", he whispered to her.

"You're my dad, and you are the best dad in the world.", she cried.

"I'm always going to be here for you, always. No matter how angry you get at me. No matter what you do in life, bad choices and all, I will be there", he said.

"You'll burn down anything and everything standing in your way", she said.

He chuckled and cupped her face before nodding.

"I will, because I love you, Ava. From the moment I met you and your mom at the diner, I knew you both were mine. My family. My reason for breathing. My everything.", he said.

Ava smiled. I wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"And we love you", I whispered.

Ava nodded.

"So much dad", Ava said, hugging me too.

"I want to hug daddy too", Veronica said, running towards us and hugging his leg.

We all laughed as Valerie joined in. Henry and Lucas joined.

"Why are we hugging dad?", Lucas asked.

"Just because", Valerie said.

"That's right. Just because we feel like it", I whispered.

Colby smiled and turned enough to kiss me.


	7. Chapter 7-Visit

As soon as the bell rang, letting the kids know school was out. Ava packed her bag and walked out, her grandma was picking her up. She was excited that they had come down from Iowa. Not seeing her mom's car, she sat on a bench under a tree.

"Ava", she turned and saw Brynn coming right to her.

She bit her lip, remembering the promise she had made to her parents about not talking to them.

"Does my mom know you're here? I'm not allowed to talk to you or your mom without their permission", Ava said.

Brynn laughed softly.

"I won't tell if you won't", Brynn said, sitting beside her.

Ava moved away from Brynn a bit, she looked at the line of cars to see if she spotted her grandma. Feeling Brynn take some of her hair in her hand, she faced her.

Brynn smiled and twirled Ava's hair.

"You look so much like me when I was your age", Brynn said.

"You should go, my grandma is coming to pick me up and if she sees you, she's going to tell my mom and dad. They'll take Eric's deal off the table and I won't get to know him", Ava said quickly.

She noticed Brynn's jaw shift. The grip on her hair was a bit tighter.

"Brynn", Ava said softly.

Brynn blinked and released Ava's hair. She smiled and laughed softly.

"You're right, I should go. Don't want to ruin my brother's deal", Brynn said standing.

Ava nodded.

"I just wanted to thank you for the letter. It helped so much", Brynn said.

Ava smiled.

"Remember, don't tell your parents you saw me", Brynn said.

Ava watched her walk away and disappear into the sea of teens. Hearing a honk, she turned and saw her grandma waving at her. She ran over to her and hugged her.

"Sorry, I got stuck at a light", her grandma said.

"Its okay", Ava replied.

* * *

**Savi-**

I was checking a chart from one of the patients.

"Hey", I turned and Eric waved.

I looked around, it was pretty crowded in the hall, so he couldn't do anything without getting caught.

"I come in peace. I just, I had to come for a few tests. I saw you and I just wanted to say hi", he said.

I nodded.

"You work here?", he asked.

"Yeah, a few years now", I replied.

"You did well for yourself, Savi. I bet Colby was proud of you.", he said.

"Yeah, he is. He pushed me to go to school", I said.

"That's good. Something I couldn't do", he said.

I set the chart back on the door.

"Well, since I have you here. I was wondering if it was okay for me to come and see Ava tonight?", he asked.

"I think that would be okay.", I replied.

He smiled and nodded.

"Great. I'll see you tonight.", Eric said.

I watched him walk down the hall and disappear around the corner. I took a deep breath before continuing my work.

* * *

**Seth-**

After my match, I stepped into the locker room. I grabbed a change of clothes and a towel.

"So how's Ava? Anymore outbursts?", Roman asked, removing his vest.

"No, but I'm sure as time passes, they'll be another. Whether it has to do with Eric or not. Its coming. She's a teenager after all", I said.

Roman chuckled.

"True. I am not looking forward to those moments", he replied.

"You have Lizzy. She'll set your kids right. She has a tough hand", I smirked.

He nodded.

"That my woman does.", he chuckled.

* * *

**Brynn-**

"So you don't think she'll be easy to convince?", my mom asked.

"No. Not unless we give her a reason to hate them. I'm sure Savi and her husband told her not to trust us, no matter what.", I said.

"Unless we get Eric's rights taken. Savi's husband is dying to do just that", my mom said.

"No. Ava knows about the deal. She knows that if we break it, her parents will shut the visits down. She won't blame them", I said.

"Then we scare her", I smiled at my mom.

"Scare her into taking our sides. Into turning against her parents", I said.

My mom smiled.

"She won't want to screw up getting to know Eric", I continued.

"Exactly. I knew one of my kids had to come out smart", my mom said.

* * *

**Savi-**

I had scrubbed the same counter twice. I went from one room to another looking for something to do, but Colby's mom had cleaned up while the kids were at school and I was at work.

"Savi", my mother in law called.

I made my way quickly into the living room. She had a magazine open and her legs kicked up on the couch. My father in law had taken the boys out while Eric was here. Liam and Marco took the twins.

"Yes?", I asked.

She smiled without taking her eyes off the page she was reading.

"Come and sit, relax. Everything is going to be okay. T.K. will be with her and it will only be for two hours", she said.

I sat and rubbed my thighs, she giggled softly and I looked at her. I chuckled.

"Sorry. I just can't relax knowing its him", I said.

She set the magazine down and nodded.

"I understand, especially after that one time he flew to Iowa and ruined Lucas's baby room.", she sighed.

I nodded. We had worked so hard on it. Someone rang the doorbell, taking me out of my thoughts. I stood and opened it. Eric and T.K. stood there.

"Hey", Eric said.

He looked nervous. It made me feel like he truly wanted Ava to like him. He was really trying.

"Ava", I called to her.

I heard her door close and then she appeared at the top of the stairs. She smiled at me and I kissed her forehead.

"I love you. See you in two hours", I said.

She nodded. She looked at Eric and smiled.

"Ready?", he asked.

She nodded and stepped onto the porch. They were going for a small walk to a nearby park. T.K. winked at me before following after them.

* * *

**Ava-**

She wrung her hands.

"So, anything you want to know about me or anyone in our family?", he asked, hands in his pockets.

"Well, I know T.K. is your cousin, making him my uncle", Ava said.

Eric nodded.

"The only Kane other than you to come out good.", he mumbled.

She glanced back at T.K. and he smiled, she returned it.

"What about Grandpa Lucas?", she asked.

He sighed.

"He wasn't always good. He changed over time and that's what gave me hope for me. If he could do it, I could too", he said.

"He was the best", she said.

He smiled and nodded.

"He was. You know, if you asked me, I would say right around the time you were born, he changed. You changed him, Ava", he said.

Ava smiled.

"You are the reason I've changed too. Jail kept me clean, but wanting to be your father changed me as a person.", he said.

"Really?", she asked.

He met her eyes and nodded.

"My dad says I changed his life too", she said.

"You did. Everyone you meet, you change their lives.", he said.

She was sure he was only saying that because he was her dad.

"I don't mean this to sound rude, but I won't call you dad. I can't. Not because mom and dad said. I made this choice on my own", she said.

He stopped and faced her.

"I would never want you to do something you aren't okay with. As for your dad, I know you already have one and he has done such a good job in raising you. I am grateful he walked into the diner when he did.", Eric said.

"Me too", she replied.

They started walking again.

"So your mom? What's she like to you? The times me and mom have run into her, she's really rude and calls mom names", Ava said.

Eric sighed.

"I'm sorry about that. My mom can be very, how do I put this, aggressive I guess is a nice way to put it.", he chuckled.

"Was she always that way?", she asked.

"I'm afraid so", he replied.

"And Brynn?", she asked.

"She wasn't always mean. She and I were happy kids. Our imagination ran wild and laughed a lot.", he said.

"What happened?", she asked.

He swallowed.

"Mom didn't like it, she grabbed Brynn and told her to grow up. Taking her when she went to hang out with her snobby friends. Saying a lady doesn't run around and get dirty. Then with me it was clubs and preppy boys", he said.

She nodded.

"When we didn't fall in line, she would grab a belt and slap it against our back. Then your mom was moved in by my dad.", he said, a small hint of a smile.

Ava smiled.

"She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen", he said.

Ava hoped he wasn't getting any ideas about trying to take her mom from her dad. She would tell him to leave before he broke up her family.

"I did love her, Ava. It was just easier to hurt her", he said softly.

His green eyes filled with tears. They reached the park and sat at a table. T.K. leaned against a tree close by.

"Do you know who her dad is?", she asked.

Eric looked at her.

"No. I think maybe my dad knew. He was the one who handled her foster paperwork", he said.

She nodded.

"Why?", he asked.

She shrugged.

"She has no pictures of him. She has some of her birth mother, but none of his. I would also like a picture of him. I'm hoping if I could find him, maybe he'll give me one or want to be in my mom's life. Our life", Ava said.

Eric nodded.

"I think I can help you", he said.


	8. Chapter 8-Visit pt2

"So when you and mom started dating, were you different?", she asked.

Eric sighed.

"I told her what she wanted to hear. I knew that if I did, I would get what I want.", he said.

She nodded.

"My dad tells me that when a guy wants to have sex, not to till I know its what I want to do. No matter what he says", she said.

Eric nodded.

"Listen to your dad. Trust me, never fall for the, but I love you speech. Wait", he said.

She nodded.

"Were you scared when mom told you she was pregnant with me?", she asked.

"Oh yeah. I was a kid myself and not in my right mind obviously. I told my mom and she said she would handle it. I didn't think she would kick her out", he said.

"Why didn't you try to stop her or go after mom?", Ava asked.

"I was selfish. I didn't want to lose everything I had.", he said.

"Would you do things differently now that you know what happens?", Ava asked.

He nodded.

"I would, if it means not losing you", he said.

She smiled.

"Also, I need you to stay away from my mom and sister. Don't listen to a word they say, Ava. Trust me", he said.

"Okay", she replied.

"If they bother you, let me know and I will handle it.", he said.

She nodded.

"They came to see me today, well Brynn. She said I look like her when she was my age", she said.

"Anything else?", he asked.

Just that I shouldn't tell my mom I saw her because they won't let me see you if I do. Also to thank me for writing that letter", she said.

"They asked you to write it?", he asked.

She nodded. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Ava, don't do anything they tell you to do. Trust me, they will throw you under the bus before they get caught.", he said.

She nodded. T.K. approached them.

"Sorry, its almost times up. We should be getting back home", he said.

They nodded and stood. Making their way back to the house.

"So, do I have anymore siblings on your side?", Ava asked.

"No. I was careful when it came to that, or at least I hope I was.", he said.

"So you could have a kid out there other than me?", she asked.

"If I did, trust me, they would let me know. With or without my dad, I have money put away.", he said.

Ava nodded.

"I set aside money for you as well, Ava. Before my dad died, I spoke to him about changing and I asked him about leaving money for you if ever anything happened to me. In my will it states you get everything under my name", he said.

"But", he stopped them and faced her.

"You are my only child. I know your mom and I know she would make sure you used it for school. You won't go spending it because you can", he said.

Ava smiled.

"Thanks, for trusting us", she said.

He nodded and they continued walking. Once they reached her house, Savi came out and smiled.

"I guess I'll see you later. I had a lot of fun", he said.

"Me too.", Ava smiled.

He hugged her and waved at Savi before he and T.K. left. Ava hugged her mom.

"Thank you for letting me see him. I learned a lot today", she said.

They walked into the house.

* * *

**T.K.-**

I drove Eric to his mom's house.

"Thanks for being our chaperone", Eric chuckled.

"Just don't hurt that little girl. That family has been through enough, they don't need you complicating things", I said.

Eric looked over at me.

"I wouldn't. I just want to be in my kid's life", he replied.

I nodded. Getting to his mom's house, I pulled over.

"Be careful what you say in front of your mom and sister. I don't trust them", I said.

"And who said I do? Trust me, they are the last people I trust", he replied.

I nodded and he got off.

* * *

**Savi-**

After Ava filled me in on what they talked about. I nodded.

"And how do you feel?", I asked.

"Things make a little more sense now. He also told me how scared he was after you told him about me. Said that if he could go back and do things differently, he would", she said.

I nodded.

"I'm going to go do my homework. Thanks again mom", Ava said.

"Of course", I replied.

* * *

**Seth-**

Getting home, the kids were at school. Savi had a day off and she hugged me when she picked me up from the airport.

I connected our lips.

"I missed you", I whispered.

"I missed you more", she replied.

"So, how are the kids?", I asked as we went towards the car.

"Behaving. Also Eric spent Monday with Ava and he is coming by today as well", she said.

I looked over at her.

"You let him come over to our house and spend time with our daughter without me there?", I asked.

She shrugged.

"Why not. Its what we agreed on", she said.

"I just thought that the days he could come over to see her, I would be home. Savi, I don't want him anywhere near the house or our kids without me there", I said, angry.

"T.K. stayed with them for the two hours he spent with her. She had a good time and he answered all her questions. I'm sorry we didn't wait till you were home, but if you want to change things, let him and Ava know.", Savi said.

"So I can look like the bad guy?", I chuckled.

"No. Babe, its not about that. You are her father and if you want him coming over only when you are home, I will be by your side to agree to it.", she said.

"What if Ava doesn't like it?", I asked.

"She'll still get to see Eric, I don't see why she would be angry about the days changing", she said.

I nodded.

"Eric will also understand, he's been pretty agreeable lately", she said.

I chuckled.

* * *

As time passed, I picked up Ava and the kids from school.

"So I heard you spent time with Eric", I said.

She nodded.

"How did it go?", I asked.

"Good. Filled things in that I wanted to know", she said.

"Better than me?", I asked.

She smiled.

"No one is better than you dad", she said.

I smiled.

"Better say that", I said.

She laughed.

"He's coming by today", she said softly.

I nodded.

"I know, mom told me", I said.

"That's okay right, that he comes over when you're home?", she asked.

"Of course", I said.


	9. Chapter 9-Help Us?

When someone knocked, I stood to answer it. Ava came running down the stairs, too excited if you asked me. I held my hand up to her.

"I need a few minutes alone with him. I promise it won't count as part of the two hours", I said.

Ava nodded. She went to the kitchen with her mom as I answered the door. Eric was surprised to see me, but smiled and held his hand out.

"Hey, didn't know you were back already. How was it?", he asked, he was being polite and that bothered me.

I wanted to continue to hate him, but the more he agreed with us or was polite, I was starting to be okay with him.

"Yeah, if I'm close I catch the last flight out to be home early. It was fine, like every night at work.", I said.

He nodded.

"Before I let Ava spend time with you, I need a few minutes", I said.

"Of course", he replied.

There it was again, the agreeable side of him. I waved to T.K.

"You don't have to sit in today. I've got it", I said.

"Your sure?", he asked, looking between his cousin and I.

"I'm sure", I replied.

He nodded and left.

"He was actually my ride home", Eric sighed.

"I'll take you", I said.

He nodded. I gestured for him to come in. He followed as I made my way to my office. Closing the door behind him. He looked at the photos I had on a book shelf.

"You've got two boys and three girls", he said.

I nodded. I noticed that he counted Ava as mine and I grit my teeth. He was being nice again.

"Anymore kids?", he asked as he sat across from me.

"I don't think so, Savi says she's done and I'm okay with that", I replied.

I sighed.

"Drink?", I asked.

"No thanks", he said.

I nodded.

"So, I know you spent time with Ava when I wasn't here and that's a problem with me", I said.

He sat up more, a nervous look on his face.

"I asked Savi, I swear. I didn't just show up", he said quickly.

"Oh I know, she told me. Its just, we don't trust you, Eric. I'm sure you can understand why.", I said.

He nodded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that's how you wanted things to go. If I did I would have planned them around your time off. Please don't take these visits from me", Eric said.

He looked genuinely worried that I would.

"No Eric. I just want us to be on the same page. If you can wait to have the visits till I'm home", I said.

He relaxed and nodded.

"Of course I can. Just let me know the times and days, for work you know. I got a job with T.K.", he said.

"Doing?", I asked.

"Paperwork, filing, and spending. I was really good at it, I would do it for my dad before, everything", he said.

I nodded.

"Saving some money for T.K.. He was spending way too much on things he didn't need", he chuckled.

"Don't cheat him, okay. He is doing you a favor, we all are.", I said.

"I wouldn't dare. Promise", Eric said.

The look he had on his face made me feel like he actually meant it.

"Since you bring up family, there is something you should know", he said.

I nodded.

"My sister and mom asked Ava to write that letter. I swear I had no idea about it until that day. I thought you and Savi knew", he said.

"We know. We spoke to Ava about staying away from them.", I said.

"Good. They might be my mom and sister, but truthfully I don't trust them either.", he said.

"Why live with them then?", I asked.

"I had nowhere else to go. As soon as I have enough and I speak to my parole officer, I want to move out. Stay as far away from them as possible", he said.

I sighed and rubbed my chin.

"We have a guest house", I started.

He shook his head no.

"Thank you, but no. We all just started to communicate and I don't want anything to get in the way of that.", he said.

"Why not ask T.K.?", I asked.

"Him offering me a job was enough. I don't want to push it. I'll be fine for now", he said.

I nodded.

"Also, Ava told me something about my sister visiting her a few days ago. She was afraid to tell you and Savi", he said.

"Thanks, we'll keep an eye out for that", I said.

He nodded, he was going to walk out, but stopped.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about Savi's dad, would you?", he asked.

"Why?", I asked.

"Ava wants to get her some photos of him. Wants to know more about that side of her family. She asked me to help", he said.

That hurt. Why hadn't she asked me? He noticed it too.

"I think she asked me because she wants something to bond over. Take up our time together having something to do, you know", he said.

"Yeah", I said.

"Why don't you help us? This way you and I could get to know each other better. I really want you and Savi to trust me, Colby.", he said.

I nodded.

"Then I know what we can do today with Ava", I said.

"Good, because I had nothing. I'm running out of stories to tell her, or well, good stories about me", he chuckled.

"So, lets go", I said.

We walked out and to the kitchen.

"Hey Sav", he said.

She sent him a nod and a smile. He knew better than to try to shake her hand. She wasn't ready to be that friendly.

"Lets get going Ava, we have plans", I said.

She smiled and walked out with us. I winked at Savi before we drove off.

"So where are we going?", Ava asked.

"To see your great grandma", I replied.

Eric was in the passenger seat.

"Your dad found them", he said with a smile.

"Really? When did you find them?", she asked me.

"You were around six, same time we found your grandma.", I replied.

She nodded.

"Wait, you said great grandma, not her dad", she said.

"Her dad passed away, kiddo. Its how she ended up in foster care", I replied.

Eric looked like he was just finding this out. He really didn't know.

"I should have helped her long ago. She always dreamt of finding them. Always wondered why they didn't want her", he said softly.

I nodded. If she always dreamt of finding them, then why did she get angry when I tried to help?

"If my great grandma is alive, why haven't we come to see her?", Ava asked.

I cleared my throat.

"Your great grandpa didn't want your grandpa to keep your mom. He did and he blames mama for the death of his son.", I said.

"There's more to the story, isn't there?", Ava asked.

I nodded.

"Is the old man still alive?", Eric asked.

"I'm not sure. I've been keeping tabs on her in case something happened to her or she needed something", I said.

"Does Savi know that?", he asked.

"No. She was crushed when she found out what happened and just wanted to shut them out", I said.

"Still the same old Savi.", he mumbled.

I gripped the steering wheel. I hoped he wasn't trying to walk down memory lane and remember how much he loved Savi, falling in love with her all over again. I wasn't letting go of my wife.

"Dad says its where I get my stubbornness from", Ava brought me out of my thoughts.

I chuckled.

"Because its true. You're just like your mama", I said with a smile.

Eric smiled. He looked back at her.

"Something new I didn't know about you", he said.

She nodded. Getting to the street, I pulled into the house. We got off and Ava looked around.

"They weren't that far from us", he mumbled.

I looked at him.

"Your dad knew", I said.

He looked at me.

"Of course he did. He lied to her, when she asked if he knew. He always told her he didn't, broke her heart", he said.

"I didn't know that", I said.

"Yeah, my mom didn't help either. Always telling her that it was because she was a brat or too ugly to be wanted. That she was a mistake", he said.

I now saw why Savi changed her mind about wanting to find them. Eric's mom ruined her dream of one day meeting them.

"My sister and I added fuel to the flame, repeating those words to her. I wish I could take them back", he said softly.

Ava set a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her.

"You are doing that now", she smiled.

I nodded.

"She's right.", I said.

He nodded. They followed me to the door and I looked at Ava.

"Want to do the honors?", I asked.

She smiled bigger and nodded. She knocked.

"Just a warning, don't take what he says to heart. He might be where you and your mom get your stubborn streak from", I said quickly.

Eric chuckled as the door opened. They looked exactly the same, just a little older.

"You", the old man said.

"Me", I nodded.

His wife joined him and smiled.

"Colby?", she asked.

I nodded. I set my hands on Ava's shoulders.

"This is Ava, your great granddaughter", I introduced.


	10. Chapter 10-Rosa & Steve

Brynn placed the letter in an envelope and into her purse. She didn't put her name on it, she wanted to scare Ava and she knew this was the way to go about it.

If they weren't going to be happy, neither was Ava.

* * *

**Seth-**

They walked us into the living room and we sat. Steve had a grumpy look on his face while his arms were crossed over his chest. Rosa walked back in with a tray of drinks and cookies. I stood and grabbed it from her to help.

"Thank you", she smiled before sitting.

I sat back down next to Ava. Eric on her other side.

"So what do you want?", Steve asked.

Ava smiled at him.

"I just wanted to meet you. I don't really know anything on my mom's side of the family, except that she was in foster care and then adopted by Eric's family, my birth father", Ava said.

Rosa looked at her husband and he sighed. The grumpy look disappearing a bit.

"How is your mom?", he asked.

"Good. Happy", Ava replied.

He nodded.

"Your grandpa's name was Derek", Rosa said, she stood and grabbed the frame off the wall.

She handed it to Ava.

"This is him", Rosa said softly.

"He has mom's eyes and nose", Ava pointed out.

Rosa smiled and nodded.

"He was a good boy, till he met that girl. She was a wild one, always wanting to go out and getting him into trouble. She was never satisfied with just staying in or put.", Steve said.

"She broke his heart once, cheated on him", Rosa said softly.

"Before mom or after?", Ava asked.

"Before, but don't worry. We did a DNA test, Derek was her dad", Rosa said.

Ava nodded.

"Was he worried that she wasn't his?", Eric asked.

"No. He told us that whether Savannah was his or not, he would keep her.", Steve said.

"And you didn't want him to?", Ava asked.

"Of course we didn't want him to keep her. He was a teenager, had a scholarship waiting on him, and he ruined it", Steve replied.

"But she's your granddaughter", Ava mumbled.

"And look what happened. My son is dead", Steve raised his voice.

"That doesn't make it my mom's fault", Ava defended.

"No, it doesn't. It makes it that horrible woman's fault, the one that got pregnant. I told him to stay away from her and he didn't listen", Steve shouted.

"She's a nurse, my mom. I have two brothers and two sisters, my sisters are twins.", Ava said, ignoring Steve and his anger.

Rosa smiled.

"Steve is a twin", she pointed out.

Ava looked at him.

"Really? So twins run in the family? They don't on my birth father's side or my dad's", Ava said, pointing at both men.

Steve nodded. I could tell she was melting his cold heart or maybe he was just tired of being angry all the time. She grabbed her phone and opened the small pocket in her case and pulled out a picture.

Savi and I had made them do a family photo shoot. Ava stood and handed him the picture.

"That's them. Its Lucas, then Henry. The twins, Veronica and Valerie", Ava said, sitting between her grandparents.

"Henry looks so much like Derek when he was this small. Would you like to see?", Rosa said.

Ava nodded. Rosa left the living room and Ava grabbed two cookies, she handed one to Steve and he took it.

"Did my grandpa like school? I love school, I have straight A's", Ava said.

Steve smiled and nodded.

"School and sports, its how he got his scholarship", Steve answered.

"Henry and Lucas are good at sports, they really hate losing", Ava said.

Steve chuckled.

"Yeah, your grandpa was the same way", he replied.

I smiled. Eric nudged me.

"Looks like grumpy lost this battle. Only Ava", Eric whispered.

"Yeah, only Ava", I mumbled.

Rosa walked back in and showed Ava the photos of Derek. She even had some of Derek and Savi.

"Dad, look", Ava said, showing me and then Eric.

I smiled.

"You can take it with you, if you want to show your mom", Steve said.

"Or you two can come over for dinner and see her. Show her yourself", Ava suggested.

Steve rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't know if she wants to see me. I was rude to her when she came around", Steve said.

"She would love to see you. Always wonders how you two are doing.", I said.

Eric cleared his throat.

"If she forgave me, she can forgive you. Trust me, I did way worse", Eric added.

Steve nodded.

"Dinner, tonight? How about it?", I asked.

Steve looked at his wife and noticed the pleading look in her eyes and nodded.

"Okay", he replied.

I smiled and nodded.

* * *

**Savi-**

I was finishing up dinner when Ava and Colby walked in.

"So what did you three do today?", I asked.

"It's a surprise", Ava smiled and hugged me.

"For me?", I asked.

She nodded and left the kitchen. I looked at Colby.

"What's going on?", I asked.

"Like Ava said, it's a surprise", he replied.

"And Eric is involved?", I asked.

"He brought it up. Babe I'll explain later, okay", he said.

"Fine, don't tell me", I said.

He walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"I love you, promise you are going to love it", he said, before walking out of the kitchen.

I sighed.

* * *

Once dinner was done, I called to everyone to come and eat. Someone knocked and I walked over to answer it. Ava looked too excited and apart of me thought that maybe she had invited Eric to dinner.

I opened the door and I was surprised to see Rosa and Steve.

"Hi sweetheart", Rosa said with a smile.

"Um, hello", I replied.

I looked at Ava and Colby, both smiling.

"Come in", Colby said, moving to stand beside me.

They did and Rosa hugged me before moving on to Colby and the kids. Ava introduced them to the younger ones. I looked at my husband and he kissed me.

"Ava wanted to know more about you. Eric let me know and since I knew about them, I thought why not take her to see them", he said.

"To the same man who kicked me out", I said.

"He feels bad about that and wants to speak to you. Take a chance, babe.", he said softly.

I looked towards them and they were all smiling. The kids excited to have their great grandparents.

"Alright", I sighed.

He kissed my head.

* * *

**Eric-**

Getting home, my mom had a glass of wine in her hand and my sister was on her computer.

"Where have you been?", my mom asked, her words slurred.

Letting me know that wasn't her first glass.

"I went to spend time with Ava", I replied.

She sat up and glared at me.

"Without us? We have a right to spend time with her too. She is my granddaughter", she said.

I chuckled.

"Why? So you two can fill her head with lies. No, I won't let you do to her what you did to me. Stay away from my child, mother or so help me, I will make sure you never see her again", I said.

"What? Are you going to kill me?", she laughed.

I shook my head at her.

"No wonder dad left you", I mumbled.

I turned to walk away and she threw her glass of wine at me, missing my head by a few inches. I looked back at her.

"Get thrown back in jail. Please, do threaten me again son. I would be happy to see you die in prison than in a comfortable bed like your father", she smirked.

"Don't bring him into this", I shouted.

I went to my room and packed as much as I could. Zipping up my suitcase and going downstairs. My mom stood.

"And where do you think you're going?", my mom followed me out.

"Anywhere, but here", I shouted back.

I pulled my phone out and called my parole officer. He said it was fine as long as I had somewhere else to go. I sighed and sat down on a bench. Taking my phone out again.

"Hello", he answered.

"I need a place to stay, I just left my mom's house", I said.

He was quiet for a second.

"Forget it, I shouldn't have called, I'll figure something out", I said quickly.

I was about to hang up when he stopped me.

"No. I'll come get you. Where are you?", he asked.

I told him and he said he was on his way.


	11. Chapter 11-He Loved You

**Savi-**

I couldn't believe these were the same people I grew up around. The same rude man who kicked me out of his home and blamed me for the death of his son.

"Mom, look", Ava said, taking me out of my thoughts.

I looked towards her and she had a photo album in front of her.

"It's a picture with you and your dad", she said with a smile.

Rosa stood and brought over the album. Sitting beside me, she set it on my lap and pointed to the photo.

I bit my lip, remembering that day.

"He took me to my first football game. I remember this, he bought me a hot dog and soda. Taught me all about football, I don't remember much now, but I know its what he taught me", I said, a tear slipped.

"He loved you very much Savannah. He hated going to work and leaving you behind. He loved putting you to bed and reading to you", Steve said.

"Where The Wild Things Are", I mumbled.

I could picture it in my head. He nodded.

"You loved that book", he chuckled.

"Derek didn't even have to open the book to read it. He knew it by heart", Rosa said.

Ava giggled.

"When he went overseas the first time, he would call and read it to you", Rosa said.

I nodded.

"You held the book open for me when he called", I said.

"We offered to ship him a book, but he declined. Said he knew his baby girl's favorite book by heart for his heart.", Steve said.

"I don't remember calling him dad", I said.

Rosa looked at Steve.

"We, I didn't want him too. We passed it off as if you were ours. He understood that", Steve said.

I looked at the book again and closed it.

"That belongs to you. Derek put it together before he left on his final tour. Said he wanted something to keep you company while he was away. He planned on making a whole new one", Steve said.

"Thank you", I said softly.

Steve nodded.

"I really mean it, I'm sorry Savi. If I could reverse time, I would change it all. Its my fault Derek is dead, all because I didn't back him up. It was just easier blaming you", Steve said.

I stood and walked over to him. Bending down, I wrapped him in a hug. He broke down and cried into my shoulder.

"I forgive you", I whispered.

He squeezed me tighter to him.

"Derek would be so proud of you", he whispered.

"I hope so. He would be proud of you too, grandpa", I replied.

"I like the sound of that", he chuckled.

I stood and walked over to Colby. He smiled and I opened the book.

"My dad", I said.

He nodded and kissed the side of my head.

"You look just like him, baby", he replied.

"Savi", Rosa said.

We looked at her.

"I have a box of things that belonged to Derek, well you and him. Come by the house sometime and you can go through it or bring it home. Either way its yours", Rosa said.

"I would really like that", I said.

* * *

**Eric-**

T.K.'s navy Camaro pulled up in front of me. The passenger window rolled down.

"Where is the rest of your stuff?", he asked.

"Kind of hard to storm out with everything. Ruins the dramatic effect", I replied.

He chuckled and I got in.

"I'll come back for the rest later. I just needed to get out of there. Too toxic for someone who wants to change", I said.

He glanced at me before looking back at the road. I sighed.

"Still don't believe me, I see", I said.

"Can you blame me? Look at your track record cousin", he replied.

"I know, but I mean it, I really am trying", I said.

"Why? What happened? You didn't just wake up one morning and thought, I'm tired of the old me", Thomas said.

I swallowed.

"I'm going to tell you, but you can't tell Savi or Colby.", I said.

He looked over at me when he stopped at a red light.

"Promise me", I said.

He nodded.

* * *

**Colby-**

After saying goodbye and goodnight to her grandparents, we were getting ready for bed.

"So, did you like your surprise?", I asked.

She was still going through the photo album. A big smile on her face. She looked over at me.

"I did, so much my love", she replied.

I leaned over and kissed her.

"Its crazy, I don't remember anything until I look at these photos. Its like a flash of that day plays out in my head. I can hear him reading my favorite book to me. Kissing me goodnight and hearing his laugh", she said, tears falling.

"I'm glad baby. You deserve to remember him, he loved you. He would be proud of the woman and mother you have become.", I said, wiping her cheek.

"I really hope so", she replied.

I kissed her head. She closed the book and set it aside.

"I was thinking of maybe blowing up some of the photos and hanging them around the house. You know, next to the ones of your parents with the kids. I also need photos of my grandparents with their great grandkids", she said, sounding excited.

I chuckled.

"We can do that. Maybe we can even do a family photo with my side and yours.", I suggested.

"That would be amazing. I think both sets of grandparents would enjoy that", she replied.

I nodded.

"I'll talk to my brother and his girlfriend. Also my parents, I'm sure they would be excited about it, especially my mom", I said.

Her smile slipped.

"What is it?", I asked.

"The only person that won't agree would be my, I mean Vanessa.", she said sadly.

"If she says no, then that's it. She will regret it later in life", I said.

"I don't know why she doesn't want to try. I mean, I'm not a little kid anymore, she doesn't have to take care of me.", she said.

I looked at her.

"She doesn't even have to be my mother. I would settle for a friend.", she said, her eyes on the ceiling.

"I'm your friend, in fact I think I'm your best friend", I said.

She giggled and looked at me.

"Dean would fight you on that", she said.

I laughed.

"He would", I agreed.

She smiled.

"I love you, and right this second, if you made a move, I wouldn't stop you. If you even get me pregnant tonight, I wouldn't be mad at you either", she said, wiggling her brow.

I smirked and leaned over.

"Don't have to tell me twice", I mumbled against her lips.

She giggled.

* * *

I left for work and excitedly told Dean and Roman everything. They smiled as they listened and were happy for Savi.

"I'm glad brother. Since her so called mother is such a bitch", Dean said, rolling his eyes.

I nodded.

"Savi even told me she wished she would be in her life more, if not as a mom than as a friend. I feel for her, you know", I said.

They nodded.

"I mean, its not like she has to raise her or anything. Savi is a grown woman, being a friend to her wouldn't be so hard. Savannah is easy to get along with", Roman said.

"Same thing Savi said", I replied.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm her best friend. If she needs me, I'll be there", Dean said.

I couldn't control my laughter. Roman couldn't either. I had told him about the best friend thing when I texted him about the family photo shoot.

"What?", Dean asked confused.

"Nothing, its just something Savi said", I replied.

"Well, what is it?", he asked.

I told him and he laughed.

"Damn, even your wife knows I'm her best friend. What can I say, women love me", he winked at us.

We laughed and I put him in a headlock as we walked out of the locker room.


	12. Chapter 12-Messages

After her mom dropped her off, Ava went straight to her locker to get her books out. She said hi to a few friends. Grabbing the book she needed before closing her locker and getting to her first class.

Her dad had left for work early morning so she didn't get to see him. He did text her good morning and to have a good day, like he always did. Unlike his character on tv right now, people had a hard time believing he was a good man.

Her dad and uncles had turned heel a few months back. Her uncle Roman had turned on her dad, hitting him with a chair like her dad did all that time ago.

Now they were a heel team. Her uncle Dean coming back from AEW to join his brothers for one last run.

The bell rang and she stood, realizing she forgot her notes for second class. Getting to her locker, she opened it and a letter fell out. She picked it up. No name on it. Opening it, she read it. She gasped and slammed her locker, leaning back against it.

There was one clear threat.

"_Tell anyone you little bitch, and I'll kill your little sisters"_

Her hands were shaking and she crumpled up the paper, throwing it away as she made her way to her class. She bit her lip, wondering who sent it to her. Clearly it was someone she knew. Who could she tell without setting off alarms.

* * *

**Brynn-**

I laughed as I got back in my car. My mom smiled.

"Did you leave it?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Watched her read it and get scared shitless", I said.

My mom laughed.

"What did you write?", she asked.

"Just called her a child of a murderer. That her mom's a whore and her step dad is a cheater. That her brother is T.K.'s son not Seth Rollins. That she was going to be just like her mom, a teenage slut. Also said that if she told anyone about the letter, I would kill her sisters", I shrugged.

My mom laughed.

"I mean, did I lie? Her mom is a whore. She sleeps with my brother and then goes after my cousin, not only that but a man who was engaged. Eric practically is a murderer, he tried to kill Savannah and Seth Rollins is a cheater. For all we know, their first born is T.K.'s, you know Savi spread her legs for him", I said.

My mom nodded.

"Little bitch is already like her mom", my mom replied.

* * *

Ava couldn't concentrate, her mind still on the note. Her leg nervously bounced. It had to be someone from her school, her family's life wasn't such a secret, thanks to social media and tmz.

The bell rang and she stood, meeting her friends for lunch. She eyed them, looking for any signs that it might have been one of them.

"Hey, I got your note", she said, still looking at each of them for a sign.

"What note?", Sky asked.

"You guys didn't leave me a note?", she asked.

Her friends shook their heads no. She nodded and started eating, taking small bites. She felt sick to her stomach.

"Are you okay?", Lena asked.

"Yeah, just, not hungry", she mumbled.

"You know you could tell us", Lacie, her first best friend said.

Lacie's mom Becky, use to work with her mom at the diner.

"I think I might be getting sick is all, I'm good", she replied, before taking a drink of her water.

Lacie nodded, still not sure if to believe her.

* * *

**Seth-**

I was finishing my run through with the guys when a runner came over to me with a package.

"Oh cool, I heard they were delivering the prototypes for our new mattel figures.", Dean said.

"The last ones before we retire", Roman sighed.

I chuckled. We were all about ready to call it in. I loved wrestling, but it would be nice to be able to enjoy my family and a nice long break. I set the box down on a table in the locker room. Ripping the tape off, Dean wiped his sweat with a towel and Roman removed his vest.

"So, what do they look like?", Roman asked, joining me.

Our smiles dropped. It wasn't the prototypes. I reached in and pulled out photos of all of my kids. Their eyes burned out. An X drawn on them with a red marker.

"What the fuck?", Dean said, when he walked over and noticed.

Taking out the paper.

_Tell anyone and one of your brats dies- XO Misery_

I swallowed, my hands shaking. I had to sit, losing feeling in my legs.

"Breathe, Colby", Roman said.

I could hear Dean on the phone with Savi, asking how the kids were.

"Just asking Sav, I feel like I haven't seen you guys in ages. Just miss the kids.", Dean said, glancing at me.

He didn't want to worry her, which I was glad for.

"Yeah, of course we are still on for the family photo. Can't wait", Dean said.

I put my head between my legs. Roman continued to tell me to breathe.

"Yeah, Seth is doing a run through for tonight. I will, bye Sav", he said.

I lifted my head.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. You know she would of told me. I didn't tell her about the box, I didn't want to scare her", he explained.

I nodded.

"I know, thanks for that", I mumbled.

"We should tell Hunter and Stephanie, they could help. I know that note said not to say anything, but that is some serious shit. I mean, they have pictures of your kids, man", Roman said.

I nodded.

"What if its Eric?", Dean asked.

For some reason, my mind didn't go to him. I was surprised.

"You don't think it could be him?", Roman asked.

"I mean, things have been pretty good with him. I hope for Ava's sake that its not him", I said.

They nodded. I stood.

"Before I say anything to Stephanie and Hunter, I want to talk to him", I said.

"I don't agree with that. This is serious, Colbs. Tell them, let them hold onto this box and if it is Eric, tell them you will handle it. If not, let them", Roman said.

I nodded. I lifted the box and called Nick.

"Nicholas Young's office, who may I ask is calling?", a woman said.

"This is Colby Lopez, Mr. Young knows who I am. If he can please give me a call or if you can patch me through to him. Its important", I said.

"Oh, Mr. Lopez, let me patch you through", she said quickly.

"Colby", Nick answered.

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you, but I just got a box filled with pictures of my kids. Eyes burned out and an X drawn on them.", I said.

"You think its Eric?", he asked.

I looked inside the box again.

"No. Pictures of Ava are in here too. I doubt it, but", he cut me off.

"You don't want to take the chance. You received the box at home?", he said, I could hear papers shuffling on his end.

"No. Work. I'm in Cincinnati", I said.

"Okay, I've got a friend who's a detective that lives there. Hold onto the box till he gets there.", he said.

"Can I tell my boss?", I asked.

"Yes, for your safety", he said.

"My family?", I asked.

"I've got that covered.", he said.

"Nick, I don't want to scare my family. They can't know", I said quickly.

"Okay, I'll make sure my guys stay out of sight", he replied.

"Thanks", I said softly.

* * *

Ava made her way to the bench she always waited at. Her mom's car pulled in. Ava stood and made her way to the car. Her brothers and sisters inside already.

"How was school?", her mom asked.

"Fine, like always", she replied.

Savi nodded.


	13. Chapter 13-Cheater

**Seth-**

After the show, a runner let me know there was someone waiting for me in the locker room. Walking in, he stood and held out his hand.

"Detective Scott, you must be Colby Lopez", he said.

I nodded.

"Nick sent you?", I asked.

He nodded.

"I took a look at the box and took a few photos. Do you happen to know who touched the box before you?", he said, taking out a notepad.

"Um, for sure one of the runners. I don't know his name, but I'm sure my bosses have a list. Then me and the guys. Hunter too", I said.

He nodded.

"I'll ask your bosses for the list", he said.

"Listen, if we can try to keep things under wraps. I don't want to scare my family", I said.

He nodded.

"Understood. I'm not that kind of detective. I want to help you, Mr. Lopez", he replied.

"Thanks", I said.

"Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt you or at least scare you?", he asked, flipping the paper.

"Eric Kane, my oldest daughter's father. His mom, Carina Kane. His sister, Brynn Kane.", I said.

He nodded.

"Do you have any idea why they would want to hurt your family?", he asked.

"Eric, he's tried to before, but he's said he's changed.", I replied.

"Do you believe that?", he asked.

I swallowed.

"I do. I really don't think he had anything to do with this", I said honestly.

He nodded.

"Why his mother?", he asked.

"She never really liked my wife. She also doesn't like the custody agreement we made with her son. His sister, just doesn't like my wife or me. They both blame us for their brother and son being in jail", I said.

He nodded.

"I will be looking into all three, even if you say Mr. Kane might not be involved, I don't want to take the chance", he said.

I nodded.

"I understand", I said.

"I have a few friends in California, they are watching your house and family as we speak. Out of sight like you asked", he said.

"Thank you", I said.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I want to speak to your boss", he said.

I nodded.

* * *

Ava couldn't sleep. She kicked the covers off her legs and stood, making her way to her mom's room. Stopping on the way to check on her siblings. Once at her mom's, she climbed into her bed on her dad's side.

Her mom woke up and squinted at her.

"Hey baby, you okay?", she asked sleepy.

"Yeah, just thought you could use some company", Ava whispered.

Savi smiled and nodded, wrapping an arm around her daughter and pulling her close. Ava felt her mom kiss her head.

"Sweet dreams my baby", her mom whispered.

Ava wanted to tell her mom about the note, but knowing her mom well. She would go down to the school and demand something be done.

Ava didn't want to take the chance of the person who sent it to her, finding out and going after her sisters.

* * *

**Savannah-**

Ava had left my bed early morning to shower and get ready for school. It had been a long time since she slept in my bed. During breakfast, Ava ate slowly and not as excited as she usually was.

"You okay sweetie?", I asked.

She looked up and nodded.

"Why so quiet?", I asked.

"I'm not, I just don't feel like talking right now", she replied.

"You couldn't sleep last night?", I asked.

"What's with all the questions? If you don't want me to keep you company, then I won't sleep in your room anymore", she snapped, before pushing her chair back and leaving the kitchen.

"What's her problem?", Lucas asked.

"I don't know. Lets just hope its nothing bad", I said to him.

He nodded.

* * *

After dropping off the kids, I called Colby to check in with him.

"So she snapped at you?", he asked.

"Yeah, I figured I would give her some space and let her calm down.", I said.

"Or maybe you called me to have me talk to her.", he said.

I giggled.

"Maybe. She won't snap at you. Apparently I'm the bad guy right now and I don't even know what I did", I sighed.

"You aren't the bad guy. She's a teenager, snapping at your parents is apart of the job.", he replied.

"I missed that part", I mumbled.

"Shit, I'm sorry babe", he said.

"No, its fine.", I replied.

"I'll talk to her. I just need to do this interview with Roman and Dean", he said.

I could hear Dean telling him he had three minutes to finish up the conversation.

"I'm just afraid that maybe she's getting bullied. She slept in our bed last night, she hasn't done that since she was a little girl", I said.

"Babe, our girl can handle herself. She had a strong mom to show her the ropes.", he said.

I hear him whisper something to someone telling him to hurry. He groaned.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I really have to go", he said.

I sighed.

"I'm so glad you are almost done.", I said.

He laughed softly.

"Me too, my love", he replied.

He groaned again.

"I'm coming, fuck", he said.

"Colby, you're going to get in trouble talking like that", I said.

"Sav, I have to go, promise to talk to our kid. I'll let you know how it goes", he said quickly, before hanging up.

I sighed.

"I love you too", I mumbled.

* * *

Ava was afraid to open her locker. She was afraid to find another note threatening her sisters or maybe her brothers now. She finally opened it. She swallowed when another white envelope with her name on it sat there.

She bit her lip before taking it and opening it. Pulling out photos of her dad with another woman.

_Once a cheater, always a cheater- Misery_

Turning another photo over, the woman's name written in marker.

"Zahra", Ava whispered.

It wasn't just photos with this woman, but others. Even Gaby McMahon and Becky Lynch. She noticed Lacie walking over to her and opened her back pack, stuffing the photos inside.

"Hey, I was looking for you in the lunch room for breakfast", Lacie said.

"Oh, I ate at home", Ava replied softly.

Lacie nodded and tilted her head.

"Are you okay, Ava? I feel like something is bothering you, since yesterday", Lacie said.

"Now you sound like my mom. I'm fine.", Ava replied with a roll of her eyes.

Lacie nodded.

"Okay", she nodded.

* * *

During first class, Ava had obsessively googled each woman's name. Her father coming up in many articles, also photos Ava never wanted to see of her dad. Photos, this Zahra person had claimed were stolen from her phone and posted online. Photos her dad sent her.

Checking the date, it was around the time her little brother Henry was born.

* * *

Around lunch time, her dad had called her and she excused herself from her group of friends, walking into the bathroom.

"What do you want?", she snapped at him.

"Whoa, hey, what's with the tone?", he asked.

"You tell me? Who is Zahra? Why are there pictures of you with Gaby McMahon and Becky Lynch?", she almost shouted.

"Kid, listen, that, it's not what you think. Where the hell did you find out about that? Did someone say something? Is that what's bothering you?", he asked quickly.

"You're a liar and a cheater.", she said, on the verge of tears.

She hung up before he could say anything else. The man she thought her father was, was shattered. She wondered if her mom knew? If she did, Ava knew her mom wouldn't tell her. It was really none of her business, but now that it was brought to her attention. It was.

She wiped her cheeks before walking out of the bathroom and to the lunch room. She could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket.

She knew her dad wasn't going to give up.

* * *

**Seth-**

"Babe, I don't know how she found out.", I said.

"Colbs, its not like it's a secret. Hello, the whole world found out the same time I did. It's a google away", she replied.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"I just didn't want my kids to find out", I said softly.

"I know. You can explain it all when you come home. She'll forgive you, I did", she said.

"And I am so grateful that you did. I don't know what I would do without you", I said.

"Keep focus in the ring, I don't need you getting hurt and extending your contract", she said.

"I would hate that", I replied with a smile.

"I love you, see you tomorrow morning", she said softly.

"I love you more my everything", I replied.

* * *

**Brynn-**

Now that I showed Ava what her dad was really like, its time to show her what Eric was really like.

"What do you plan to do about Savi?", my mom asked.

"I'm sure Eric has something packed away in his room. He hasn't cleaned it out, so knowing him, he has to have some photos or videos.", I shrugged.

My mom laughed. Eric had this thing about taking photos of the girls he slept with, Savi was no exception, I was sure of it.


	14. Chapter 14-Wheels Turning

**Eric-**

I stood quickly and ran to the bathroom, throwing up. I wiped my mouth and sat back against the tub.

"Here", T.K. said, handing me a water.

"Thanks", I replied.

He bent down as I took a drink of water.

"When do you plan on telling them? They need to know, Eric", he said.

"I just want to wait a little more.", I replied.

T.K. nodded.

"My guys can handle the shop today. Lets get ready and go collect the rest of your things.", T.K. said, standing.

I nodded and he helped me up. Someone knocked and he went to go answer it. I walked out of the bathroom in time to see two men walk in.

"Eric, this is Detective Torres and Detective Lance. They want to speak to you", T.K. said.

I nodded.

"If this is about me moving out of my mom's, I did inform my parole officer", I said.

"No, actually, this is about a certain investigation that just opened up", Detective Torres said.

"If we could just ask you a few questions?", Detective Lance asked.

I nodded. I had nothing to hide.

"We can sit in the living room", I said.

They followed. T.K. stood in the kitchen with a good view of us.

"So what's this about? Did my mom say I did something?", I asked.

Torres cleared his throat.

"No, a Mr. Lopez received a box yesterday containing photos of his children. Eyes burned out and a giant X over the photos.", he said.

"Given your history with the family, we have to check in with you.", Lance continued.

I nodded.

"Of course, whatever you need.", I said.

"Mr. Lopez had mentioned that maybe you might have been upset about the custody agreement.", Torres said.

"No, I actually agreed on it. He knows that very well", I replied.

"Its true, I was there", T.K. added.

"Well, not you really, but your sister and mom", Lance cleared up.

I sighed.

"I have to agree with him on that. I wouldn't put it past them. They were upset", I said.

They nodded.

"Can you think of anyone who might want to hurt them? Other than your mom and sister? We just want to make sure we check all our corners", Torres said.

"Or anyone who might want to hurt you, or make it seem like its you threatening the family", Lance added.

I shook my head no.

"Just my mom and sister", I said.

"I second that", T.K. added.

Both men nodded.

"Well, thank you for your time. If we have any more questions, we will call or stop by", Torres said, shaking mine and T.K.'s hand.

We nodded.

"Of course, more than happy to help", I replied.

T.K. walked them out. He came back and sighed.

"I hate to ask this", I stopped him.

"I have no reason to threaten them, T.K.. I promised my dad that I would change and I have. I know its hard to believe and its going to take some time to trust me, but I have changed.", I said calmly.

He nodded.

"I believe you", he said.

"I'm going to call Colby and let him know there are no hard feelings. If roles were reversed I would have done the same", I said.

He nodded and left to his room as I listened to the line connect.

"Hello", he answered.

I cleared my throat.

"Hey Colby, its Eric.", I said.

He didn't reply.

"So I got a visit from some detectives. Asked a few questions and then left. I just wanted to say, no hard feelings. I get it, but it wasn't me and I know you probably don't believe me. Hell, I wouldn't believe me", I said.

"I believe you", he suddenly said.

"Really?", I asked.

"Yeah, I told them I doubted it was you, but with your history", he stopped.

"I understand", I said.

"I do think it might be your mom", he said.

"Sadly me too", I sighed.

"Ava's photos were in that box, its also another reason why I didn't believe it was you", he said.

"I moved out of my mom's house. Living with T.K. right now, but if it will help, I can stay with them", I said.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea.", he said.

"I can hear the wheels turning. So what's the plan?", I asked.

* * *

**Savannah-**

I decided on dropping the younger kids off with my grandparents. Which was still way weird to think or say, but they gladly took them in. I picked up Ava in our usual spot. She looked in the back and panicked a bit.

"Where are they?", she almost shouted.

"I dropped them off with your grandparents. I needed to speak to you alone. Its been awhile since we've done anything just you and I", I said.

She relaxed and nodded.

"Ava, is everything okay? I've never seen you so jumpy before.", I said worried.

"I'm fine", she replied.

I reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Is everything okay in school? Is someone bothering you?", I asked.

She looked over at me.

"I promise, I'm fine", she replied.

I nodded.

"So what do you want to do today?", I asked.

She smiled.

"How about the mall and then some ice cream?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Sounds good kiddo", I replied.

* * *

**Seth-**

"Are you crazy? If his parole officer finds out, he could go back to jail", Roman said.

"We know, its why we are going to talk to him and the detectives. This plan could work, they trust him", I said.

"You need to tell Savi", Dean said.

"No, I said I didn't want to worry them. This stays between us", I said.

"I agree with Dean. She's just starting to trust Eric again. Ava is acting out, keeping it from them could do more damage than good", Roman said.

I sighed and paced.

"I know", I said.

"At least tell Savi. Maybe she's seen something or someone suspicious, but brushes it off like its nothing.", Dean said.

Roman nodded, agreeing with Dean once again.

"Yeah, okay. I'll tell her, but when I get home. I don't need her being scared while I'm away", I said.

They nodded.

"Has Ava answered your calls yet?", Dean asked.

"No. I stopped after the sixth attempt. Just going to give her some space. I'm sure she's talking to Savi.", I said sadly.

Roman squeezed my shoulder.

"We knew this could happen eventually. When she comes to you, just be honest. Form that trust again", Roman said.

I nodded.

"You'll be home tomorrow morning.", Dean said.

* * *

**Eric-**

"Are you sure about this?", T.K. asked.

I nodded as I watched my mom's house.

"Yeah, its for Ava", I replied.

"Just remember, act like you're still mad at them. Wait till tomorrow to drop the bomb. We have to make it like you suddenly hate Colby again", he said.

"I know", I nodded.

"Good luck cousin", he said.

I got off his car with my bag. I walked into the house and my mom stood.

"I thought you were never coming back", she said.

I sighed and shrugged.

"This is my home", I said.

She nodded with a smile. Walking over to me, she cupped my face.

"And it always will be. You look pale sweetheart. Go on and sleep", she said.

I nodded before making my way to my room.

_**A/N: Did anyone recognize Detective Scott from another series? (In the last chapter)**_

_**Also, this story won't be as long as my usual ones.**_


	15. Chapter 15-Human

**Savannah- **

As we walked around the mall, I could see Ava looking around and any little noise made her jump. I decided we should stop and eat.

"So", I started, she looked up from her food.

She sighed. She knew what was coming.

"Did dad tell you?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Did he really cheat on you?", she asked.

"He did", I said.

She looked back down at her food, pushing it around.

"He did kiss another woman, but pushed her away. You have to understand Ava. One second we were dating and the next, I was pregnant and we were married with another baby on the way.", I said.

"Doesn't mean he could cheat", she mumbled.

I sighed.

"I know. What you don't remember is that I left him. Took you and the kids and came back to San Diego.", I said.

She looked up.

"I remember that. I just thought dad was working and its why he wasn't home", she said.

"You were a kid, I wasn't going to tell you the truth. These were mine and your dad's issues", I said.

She nodded.

"Your dad never gave up trying to win me back. It took a lot, but I finally forgave him. He finally realized what he needed to do in order to get me back. It wasn't gifts or promises, he had to change for the better", I said.

"What about Gaby McMahon?", she asked.

"He did cheat on her with me, but that you should save for your dad.", I said.

She nodded.

"And Becky Lynch?", she asked.

"It was a storyline. He did set his foot down, no kissing.", I said.

"It was just hard finding out, you know. I always saw him as this good man and that he was so in love with you.", she said.

I reached over and took her hand.

"You found out your superhero is a real human being, I get it. He is a good man Ava, a man who just made a mistake. We all make them. He is in love with me, if he wasn't, he wouldn't of tried so hard to win me back, to win us back. He won't give up till you forgive him too.", I said.

She bit her lip and nodded.

"I was mean to him", she mumbled, tears welling up in her eyes.

I gave her a small smile.

"And he will forgive you. He knows you're just mad. I want you to look at me Ava, and listen", I said.

She met my eyes as her tears slipped.

"There is nothing you can do that will ever make your dad not forgive you. If you killed someone tomorrow, he would gladly take the blame for it. That's how much he loves you.", I said.

She chuckled and wiped her cheeks.

* * *

**Eric-**

My sister walked into my room and looked around.

"I thought you weren't coming back. What changed?", she asked, letting herself fall back onto my bed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Not that its any of your business, but T.K. doesn't trust me. He lets Colby and Savi know my every move and, its just uncomfortable", I replied.

She laughed.

"You actually thought you could walk back into their lives without repercussions. They will never trust you, Eric. The faster you realize that, the better", she said.

"Better for who?", I asked.

"For me and mom", she replied.

I sat up on my elbows.

"What does that mean?", I asked.

She shrugged and sat up.

"Don't worry your sick little head about it. I've got it under control", she said, patting my cheek before leaving my room.

I swallowed and grabbed my phone. Sending a text to T.K. about what Brynn said. He sent one back that he would tell Colby. Letting me delete the message, in case my mom or sister snooped.

* * *

**Seth-**

Getting home early Wednesday morning. I was able to kiss the kids goodbye before Savi took them to school. I told her I would take Ava. I made us breakfast as I heard her coming down. She stopped in the doorway as I fixed another cup of coffee.

I gestured to the table.

"Come in and sit. We need to talk", I said softly.

She did as I said and I finished the breakfast. I served her orange juice and set it down, along with her plate. I joined her.

"I'm sorry, Ava. I'm sorry for cheating on your mom, I'm sorry for the way you found out.", I said.

She scooped some egg into her mouth.

"I will answer any questions you have. Ask away", I said.

She looked at me.

"Why?", she asked.

"I was selfish, and my answer will be a selfish one.", I said.

"I don't care, I want to know", she said.

I nodded.

"So much had happened in such a short time. Your mom and I never really got to enjoy each other and you. We had two new babies at home and, I just wanted to still be able to do the things I did before. Hang with my friends and just have fun", I said.

"With three kids you couldn't. We got in your way", she said.

"No. Ava, no.", I said quickly.

"Then what?", she asked.

"I thought I could do it all. Have my family and eat my cake too. I lost focus of what was important to me, because before you and your siblings, all I wanted was to win the title. I had it and I thought I deserved to have a bit of fun. Your mom gave me the go ahead", I said.

"To have fun, not cheat", she replied.

"I know. I let what was going on around me cloud my judgement. Then I almost lost you and your mom, suddenly all that stuff meant nothing. It wasn't worth it", I said.

"Do you love mom?", she asked.

"Yes, a thousand times yes.", I replied.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I know I failed you and I never wanted to do that.", I said.

"What about Gaby McMahon?", she asked.

I sighed.

"We had dated a bit, I asked her to marry me. After she had changed, she was suddenly this whole other person. I fell out of love.", I said.

She nodded.

"Then I meet this beautiful little girl and her mom. I instantly fell in love. That has never happened to me. Suddenly I saw myself being your dad and having a family. Your mom didn't know I was engaged.", I said.

"What did mom do when she found out?", she asked.

"Broke up with me.", I replied.

She looked down.

"Then your brother was cooking and I knew that I couldn't walk away. Not just because of Lucas, but because I would be losing everything I wanted.", I said.

"And Becky Lynch?", she asked.

"That was a storyline, strictly work", I said.

She nodded.

"I forgive you, if mom can give you a second chance, then I can too", she said.

I kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry too, dad. I was just angry and", I stopped her.

"There is nothing you should be sorry for. I get it", I said.

She hugged me.

"I love you, Ava.", I whispered.

"Even if I kill someone?", she asked.

I chuckled.

"I would help bury the body and then take blame.", I said.

She giggled.

"That's the same thing mom said", she replied.

"Your mom is a smart woman", I said.

* * *

After dropping off Ava. I met Eric and T.K. at the police station. We were going to let Detective Scott and Eric's parole officer know about the plans to catch his mom and sister.

"How sure are you that its them?", his parole officer asked.

"Sadly, more than you know", Eric replied.

His parole officer nodded.

"Just don't do anything that will land you in jail. Find out what they are planning, but that is all.", he said.

Eric nodded. Detective Scott looked at me.

"Have you informed your wife?", he asked.

I sighed.

"I will tonight, I just wanted to be sure if this plan can move into action.", I said.

He nodded. Eric, T.K., and I walked out of the police station. We shook hands.

"Thanks for doing this", I said.

"After everything I did, its nothing", he said.

T.K. nudged him and tilted his head towards me. Eric sighed.

"There is something I need to tell you", he said.

I looked between them.

"Okay?", I said.


	16. Chapter 16-Photos

**Seth-**

"So whats up?", I asked.

He swallowed.

"Look, I", before he could continue, my phone went off.

I pulled it out.

"Its Savi", I said.

"Take it, its okay. My news can wait", he said.

T.K. gave him a look I didn't miss.

"It seems it might be important, I can call Savi back", I said.

"No. Take it. I swear, I'm good. It can wait", he said.

I nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you two later.", I said, before walking back to my car and calling Savi back.

She had gone to work after dropping off the kids.

"Hey, so how did it go with Ava?", she asked.

"Hello to you too.", I replied.

She giggled.

"Sorry, hi my love.", she said.

"Things went well, I apologized for it all and she forgave me. She apologized as well, even though I don't deserve it", I said softly.

"Babe", she whispered.

"Savi, you know I deserved her anger. I hurt her mother, I hurt her. When I did what I did, I was selfish", I said.

"Being reminded of it, it did bring up a lot, but they are just memories. The past", she said.

"Our misery", I mumbled.

"Don't do that to yourself. We worked through it.", she said.

"Yeah, I am so glad we did. I can't picture my life without you and the kids", I said.

"Same baby", she replied.

"Are you on lunch?", I asked.

"No, just a small break", she replied.

"Want to have lunch with me?", I asked.

"I would love to, see you when you get here", she said.

* * *

**Ava-**

Ava hadn't found anything in her locker today when she got to school. She sighed, relieved. Getting out of class for lunch, all the students walked out into the halls. Everyone started whispering and taking glances at her.

"What is up with them?", Lacie asked.

"I don't know, but I feel like they are all staring at me", Ava mumbled.

Getting to her locker, she froze. Attached to the front of hers was a picture of her dad in a not so decent position. She turned and closed her eyes. Lacie pulled it down and looked down the row of lockers.

Each one had a photo like Ava's.

"Who did this?", Lacie shouted.

She was pissed. Ava was her best friend, their moms were friends, and she looked at Colby like an uncle. Ava took off running and Lacie followed after her.

* * *

**Savannah-**

It was a few minutes before lunch. I was finishing up with a patient when I noticed Eric down the hall talking to Dr. Grey.

"Hey Savi", I turned to see nurse Brenda.

I smiled.

"Your husband is waiting for you in the lobby", she said.

I nodded.

"Thank you", I replied.

"Hey", I turned to come face to face with Eric.

"Hey, what are you doing here?", I asked.

"Um, just a visit. I wasn't feeling so good this morning. Didn't want to show up for my day with Ava sick to my stomach", he replied.

"Good idea", I replied.

"So how is she? Colby told me what happened", he said.

I walked with him down the hall to the lobby.

"She's good now that she knows the whole story. It just made her realize her dad his human after all", I said.

He nodded.

"And not superman", he continued.

I nodded and sighed.

"What about you? How are you? I heard from T.K. you moved out of your mom's house", I said.

We saw Colby and he walked over to us.

"Moving back in, I don't want to burden T.K. with my taking up his space.", he said.

"I don't think T.K. sees it as a burden.", I replied.

"He said that too, but I'm not his responsibility. I won't put that on him. He's doing enough with giving me a job", he said.

I nodded. Colby kissed my cheek before shaking hands with Eric.

"As long as you know what you're doing", I said.

"I do", he nodded.

He cleared his throat.

"Well, I'll let you two enjoy lunch. See you later", he said.

"Oh hold on, what is it that you wanted to tell me earlier?", Colby asked.

My phone rang and it was Ava's school.

"Hello", I answered, walking away from both men.

"Hi, Mrs. Lopez, this is principal Reeves. I'm calling in regards to a situation that happened at our school", he said.

"Involving Ava?", I asked.

"Yes. Its nothing she did, its, well, certain photos were posted in building H. There of your husband, Mrs. Lopez.", he said.

I shut my eyes. I didn't need him telling me what kind of photos.

"We will be right there", I said quickly.

I hung up and joined the men.

"Is everything okay?", Colby asked.

"No. We have to get to Ava's school. Now", I said.

"Can I come?", Eric asked.

Colby and I both nodded. He called T.K. to let him know not to pick him up. I explained to Colby what had happened and he groaned.

I reached over and squeezed his arm. This was adding fuel to the flame with Ava and they both knew it. If she was angry before, she was pissed now.

"This isn't your fault, Colby.", Eric said.

"Ava isn't going to see it that way", he mumbled.

Eric looked like he wanted to say something comforting, but held his tongue.

* * *

Once we got to the school, we walked in. Ava was slumped in the chair by the office door and tears stained her cheeks.

"Ava", Colby said softly.

She turned away from him. He sighed. I looked at Eric.

"Mind keeping her company?", I asked softly.

"I don't mind", he replied, before sitting beside her.

Ava hugged him and cried. Colby had this look of hurt on his face. I squeezed his side.

"Come on babe", I whispered.

He nodded and we walked into the principal's office. They weren't suspending Ava, but he was concerned about a bully.

"I am so sorry, I wish there was something else I could say or do to make this better", Colby said.

The principal nodded.

"I know Mr. Lopez, and I'm sorry this happened as well. We will be holding a no bullying assembly tomorrow for all grades.", he said.

We nodded.

"Can we take Ava home?", I asked.

"Of course", he replied.

We stood and walked out. Eric and Ava stood.

"We can take you home", I said.

She nodded and hugged me. Colby walked behind us with Eric.

"You should talk to her. She could really use you right now", I heard Eric say to him.

Colby didn't reply.

* * *

**Seth-**

I dropped off Savi at work and Eric with T.K.. The drive home was quiet. I decided home wasn't an option right now.

"Dad, this isn't the way home", Ava said, looking around.

"I know, but we need to talk", I said softly.

I felt her eyes on me before she relaxed. We got off when we reached the ice cream shop. Walking in, we ordered and sat in our usual booth.

"So, I'm sorry for embarrassing you. I never", I stopped and sighed.

I started feeling like every apology started off this way. I didn't want it becoming a normal thing for her.

"Dad, its fine. I just, that was a lot to see for my friends and, I know that wasn't your fault. You explained that all to me already", she said softly.

"Still, I should have done something more to keep those from public view", I said.

"What's done is done", she mumbled.

I swallowed.

"Is someone bullying you?", I asked.

She looked up at me.

"What?", she asked.

"Your principal feels like someone might be bullying you. If that's true, you know you could tell me or mom.", I said.

She sighed and shook her head no.

"No, I'm not being bullied.", she replied.

"Babe, you sure?", I asked again.

"Yes.", she replied, before stuffing her mouth with ice cream.

I nodded. I had to tell Savi to watch Ava closely.

"I love you, Ava", I said.

She smiled.

"I love you too dad. I'm sorry this happened to you", she said.

I reached over and squeezed her hand.

* * *

**Savannah- **

I was finishing up work when I remembered Eric. I knocked on Dr. Grey's office door. She turned and smiled at me.

"Hey Savi, what can I do for you?", she asked.

"Just wanted to ask if everything was okay with my ex, Eric Kane?", I said.

"You know I can't tell you", she smiled.

I nodded and was about to walk out.

"But", I stopped and turned to face her.

"Yeah?", I asked.

"You should talk to him. He needs all the support he can get right now. I know he's the father of your oldest", she said.

I nodded.

"Okay, I will. Thanks, and see you tomorrow Dr. Grey", I said.

"Have a good night, Savi", she replied.


	17. Chapter 17-Your Fault

**Savannah-**

I was getting ready for bed, tying my hair into a ponytail. Slipping into my side of the bed. Colby was staring up at the ceiling.

"Knock knock, anyone home?", I asked.

He smiled and turned his head to look at me.

"Sorry, just can't get what happened today out of my head", he sighed.

I laid my head on his bare chest, his arm going around my waist.

"I know, but there is nothing we can do now. Just let it blow over", I said.

"I'm worried about Ava. If she didn't have a bully before, she's going to have one now because of this", he said.

"Should we keep her from school tomorrow?", I asked.

"No, she should go to that bully assembly. Maybe, you know if she has a bully, she will realize all we want to do is help and tell someone", he explained.

I nodded.

"I'll call Becky tomorrow and ask her to ask Lacie if something is going on or if she's noticed anything weird with Ava", I said.

He nodded and rubbed my back.

"Yeah", he said.

"You are such a good dad", I whispered.

* * *

**Ava-**

Ava was in her room finishing up some homework when she got a message on her Instagram from a private account.

She clicked it.

_Think your dad will send me some nudes_

Ava denied this person and blocked them. She sighed. A few minutes later she got a comment on one of her pictures with her dad.

_You think he's into the mother daughter thing_

_I can see that happening_

_I wonder if her mom is the same way_

_Ew, what if they are into swapping_

It was another account with no photo. No info in the bio and no posted photos. They commented on other pictures of her and her family. Posting emojis throwing up.

She blocked that account and made hers private. Shutting down her computer.

She was use to her dad's fans following her and leaving comments, yeah sometimes those comments weren't good. For some reason, this specific person just didn't know when to stop.

She knew it was whoever was leaving those messages in her locker and who posted those pictures of her dad. Someone knocked on her door and she closed her book as her door opened.

"Hey sweetheart, what are you still doing up?", her dad asked.

She shrugged.

"Just finishing up some homework", she replied.

He nodded.

"Your mom and I were talking and, if you want to stay home tomorrow, its fine with us", he said.

"What? No. I'm going to school, its fine. Before you say it or think it, no I don't have a bully. Why can't you just drop that.", she snapped.

She stood and made her way to her bed. He nodded.

"Yeah, okay. Didn't mean to overstep", he said softly.

"You have no right to, you aren't my dad. So what if you raised me, that doesn't make you my father. It just makes you a man who had no choice but to be okay with me. It was the only way to my mom right", she shouted.

"Ava", he said softly.

"Get out of my room, I don't want you in here or anywhere near me.", she shouted.

She stood when he didn't budge, going over to him and shoving him out.

"I said get out", she shouted, before slamming her door.

She slid down her door and cried.

* * *

**Savannah- **

I made my way out of our bedroom when I heard shouting. Colby was in the hall staring at Ava's door.

"Babe, what happened?", I asked.

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He stepped closer to Ava's door and pressed his hand against it.

"Ava, I know you didn't mean that. I messed up, I know. I wish I knew how to fix this. I love you, kiddo. No matter what. I'm here", he said.

"Colby?", I said confused.

I thought everything was good between them. He wiped his cheeks before taking my hand and going to our bedroom. He sat on our bed. He told me what happened, before I could get to Ava's room, he stopped me.

"She's mad right now. I don't want her taking it out on you. I will explode if she speaks to you that way.", he said.

"But she hurt your feelings", I said.

He cupped my face.

"And I can take it. Lets just let her cool off", he suggested.

I nodded.

"I am speaking to her first thing tomorrow morning.", I said.

He nodded.

* * *

**Seth-**

I didn't feel like getting out of bed. Giving Ava space meant not letting her see me. I didn't want to ruin her day. I knew Savi spoke to her when I heard her raising her voice at Ava.

"Don't you ever speak to your father like that again. Ever. We know something is going on, you don't want to tell us, but we will find out.", Savi yelled.

"Whatever", was Ava's reply.

I rubbed my eyes. Once I heard the front door close, I made my way down. Picking at the food Savi left me. I ran my hand through my hair and groaned, pushing my food away.

* * *

**Savannah-**

Ava wasn't listening to anyone right now. I knew there was only one person who could get through to her.

"Hey Sav. If you called for Carly, she's not in.", Jon said.

"No, actually, I called for you", I said.

"Oh no, what did the idiot do?", he asked.

I laughed softly.

"Sadly its not what he did", I said.

I told him what happened and what Ava said to Colby last night. Safe to say, Dean was pissed.

"Don't worry, when we go for the family photo, I'll speak to her. Bet your ass she will tell me what's going on", Dean said.

"Don't tell Colby I called you. I know when you guys meet up he'll tell you", I said.

"Don't worry doll, I won't say a word", he said.

I knew he wouldn't.

* * *

**Ava-**

During the assembly some students would glare at her or roll their eyes. No one was happy about this surprise no bullying assembly.

"Thanks a lot snitch", one girl whispered as she passed her.

Ava sighed.

"Can't take a joke", someone else said as she passed.

Getting to her locker, the word snitch was written in marker. She tried to remove it, but couldn't. She opened her locker and newspapers fell out.

She grabbed one and read the story. It was of Eric when they arrested him for trying to kill her mom.

"I wonder if she's just as crazy as him", someone said.

"Shut your mouth Jenna, before I shut it for you", Lacie said.

"Make me", Jenna said, stepping up to Lacie.

Lacie was going to step forward, but Ava did instead.

"You don't know me or my family. You read something on the internet or in a magazine and you think that's the truth, well its not", Ava yelled.

"Those photos of your dad sure look real. I always knew your mom was a slut", Jenna said.

Ava punched her, as Jenna fell, Ava sat on her and continued to punch her.

* * *

**Savannah-**

I was at the nurses station saying goodbye to one of my patients when Brenda waved me down.

"Its your daughter's school, your oldest", she said, handing me the phone.

"Hello", I said worried.

"Mrs. Lopez, I'm afraid we have some bad news. Ava was in a fight.", he said.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"I'll be right down, my husband should be there before me", I said.

Ending the conversation, I quickly called Colby and filled him in.

"She what?", he asked.

"Yeah, trust me, I said the same thing. I can't leave just yet, can you please go down there", I said.

"Of course I can", he replied.

"Thank you", I said.

* * *

**Seth-**

Getting to the school, I walked into the office. Eric stood when he saw me.

"What are you doing here?", I asked.

"Ava had them call me, but since I'm not on her emergency contact they won't release her to me", he explained.

"She had them call you?", I said.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but I only came because I thought they couldn't get ahold of you or Savi", he said.

I nodded.

"I should go", he said.

"No, she'll just hate me even more if you leave", I said.

I went to the front desk and told them who I was. They walked me into the principal's office and Ava sat there. Her lip was cut.

"Are you okay?", I asked her.

She looked at the principal.

"You called him? He's not my dad", she yelled.

"Ava, that is enough", I said.

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. The principal explained what happened, also letting me know they were suspending her and the other girl for a week.

"I am so sorry. Things have been, crazy", I said.

He nodded. I stood and gestured for Ava to get up. She did and grabbed her bag. We walked out and she saw Eric, running to him and hugging him. He met my eyes and I looked away.

"Thanks for coming", she said to him.

"Of course, but you should have called your mom or dad first", he said.

"You are my dad", she said.

"Ava", she stopped him.

"Don't you want to be my dad?", she asked.

"Of course, but", she groaned and turned to look at me.

"This is all your fault. If it wasn't for you, I would have my dad", she said, walking past him.

"Ava, watch it", Eric snapped.

"Now you're on his side", she yelled.

The woman at the front desk watched the screaming match.

"Of course. He is your dad and you will respect him as so", Eric said.

Before she could say something, Eric stumbled. I held him up.

"Eric?", I said.

"I'm fine, just got lightheaded", he said.

"We should get home", I said.

He nodded.

"Can you drop me off at T.K.'s?", he asked.

"Sure", I replied.

Ava bit her lip. She looked worried for him, but also remorseful for what she said.


	18. Chapter 18-Eric

**Seth-**

As Eric was getting off, I rolled my window down.

"Hey", I called.

He stopped and looked at me.

"You still coming by the house later? I think we need to talk", I said.

He nodded.

"Yeah, there's been something I've wanted to tell you", he said.

"Okay, see you later", I said.

He nodded and looked at Ava.

"Don't be rude. I was with your grandfather and I wish I could get that time back with him.", Eric said.

Ava was going to reply, but he held a hand up.

"He might not have had a hand in making you, but he is your father.", Eric said.

Ava nodded, arms still crossed over her chest. I sent him a nod when he looked at me.

* * *

Leaving for work, Ava hadn't spoken to me even after what Eric said to her. Savi came home with the rest of the kids.

"Go get started on your homework", I said to them after they hugged me.

I kissed Savi.

"How did it go? I couldn't get off", she said.

I exhaled.

"Well, she had them call Eric. Thankfully he defended me and told her to respect me. Hasn't said a word to me since we got here. I'm afraid to even try", I said.

She kissed my cheek.

"I spoke to Becky and she spoke to Lacie. Apparently she's noticed the change in Ava as well, but Ava doesn't budge.", Savi said.

She was picking at the bowl of fruit I had cut up. I joined her.

"So good", she moaned as she placed another piece of mango in her mouth.

"Save those moans for the bedroom", I whispered.

She pecked my lips.

"I'm going to shower", she said.

I nodded.

* * *

Eric arrived before dinner and we sat in the living room, T.K. joined us.

"You feeling okay? You look a bit pale", I said.

"Honestly, no, I'm not okay", he replied.

I looked between him and T.K. The kids and Savi came down. Ava walked over and hugged T.K. before Eric.

"Is this something we need to discuss before we tell Ava?", I asked.

Eric nodded and Ava looked confused.

"No, I want to know", she said, sitting beside Eric.

He squeezed her hand.

"And you will, if that is something your parents want you to know", he replied.

"You mean my mom, _he_ has no say", she said.

I wrung my hands.

"Excuse me?", T.K. said.

Eric hadn't told him about Ava.

"Uncle Thomas", he stopped her.

"Don't. _He _is your father. _He _has done nothing but love you. _He _has always put you first. Your grandpa wouldn't have helped him gain custody of you, if he thought he was a bad dad.", T.K. said, raising his voice.

Ava had her head down.

"If I had to choose between Eric and Colby, I would choose Colby as your father. No offense Eric", T.K. said.

"None taken, I agree", Eric said, nodding his head.

"You don't get it, none of you do", she stood and yelled before running out of the house.

"Ava", I called after her.

Savi stopped me.

"Let her cool off. She's a good girl, she won't get into big trouble.", she said.

I sighed and nodded. I could hear the kids in the kitchen talking. I looked back at Eric and T.K..

"So, what's going on?", Savi asked.

We joined them. T.K. cleared his throat.

"I should go look for Ava", he said, excusing himself.

Eric leaned forward.

"I have cancer", he said.

"Prostate? Like your dad?", Savi asked.

Eric nodded.

"He knew something was wrong with him. His grandfather had it and he found out it was hereditary. He was afraid to find out, so when he finally went, it was too late. He asked me to get checked, in case", Eric said.

"And you did", I said.

"Not right away, but my doctors did find it in time. My chances are higher than my dad's were", he said.

"That's good", Savi nodded.

"And if you need anything, Eric, let us know. We want to be there for you", I said.

He nodded.

"Thanks", he replied.

* * *

**Ava-**

She was at the ice cream shop, when Eric's mom and sister walked in. Ava glanced at them before looking back at her sundae. She didn't need this right now. She knew they were just going to add fuel to the fire.

"Ava", she heard Brynn say.

Ava looked up and forced a smile. Brynn sat down across from her.

"Are you okay? You look down", Brynn said.

"I'm fine", she replied.

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me. I know we don't really talk much, but I am here for you.", she said.

Ava nodded.

"Your mom and dad probably told you not to trust me, right? I mean, I get it. I wasn't really a nice person to your mom. I just wish she would give me a second chance like she did my brother.", Brynn said.

"There's a difference, Eric has changed. You haven't. You and your mom are still being rude and mean to my mom.", Ava said.

"Is that what she told you? I asked your mom for a second chance and she laughed in my face.", Brynn said.

Ava didn't believe her. She knew her mom.

"We should have lunch some time, you and me", Brynn said.

Before Ava could decline, T.K. joined them.

"Hey kid, I found you", he said, smiling at her before frowning at Brynn.

"Dear cousin", she said, fake smile on her face.

T.K. raised a brow. Brynn looked at Ava.

"Remember, if you ever need anything", Brynn said.

"I know", Ava replied.

Brynn stood and left. T.K. looked at Ava.

"Don't you dare, ever go looking for _her _help. Trust me", he said.

"I know", she nodded with a smile.

He nodded.

"You know, your dad was the one who told me you might be here. Texted me", he said, showing her his phone.

"He brings me here when he knows I need to talk", she replied.

"And do you?", T.K. asked.

She shrugged.

"No, don't give me that. Talk", he said.

She sighed.

"What's going on with Eric?", she asked.

He rubbed his chin.

"You'll find out soon. He's not trying to keep it from you, he just wanted to be sure of it first. He needed to deal with his own feelings.", he said.

She nodded.

"You know Colby loves you, all he has ever done is love you as his own. Trust me, there are kids out there who have step parents who are mean to them and treat them differently from their own kids.", he said.

"I know", she mumbled.

"Have you ever felt that way around Colby? I remember when you were little, all you ever wanted was to be around him. Even when they were broken up, you asked for him constantly", he said with a smile.

Ava smiled too.

"He never made me feel different from Henry and Lucas. Or the twins", she said.

"See. If you don't want to tell me what's going on, at least tell him. You could always talk to him", T.K. said.

She nodded.

"Now, if you are done, lets get you home", he said.

She nodded and stood, following him out. Getting home, she saw her mom and hugged her.

"I love you, mama", she whispered.

Savi smiled and kissed the side of her head.

"I love you too", Savi replied.

Releasing her, Colby walked into the kitchen and Ava ran over to him and hugged him tight. Colby didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her.

"I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean to hurt you", she said, crying into his shoulder.

Colby kissed her head.

"Its okay princess, I understood. You were going through so much and I was to blame for some of them", he said.

She shook her head no.

"Nothing you do or say will ever stop me from fighting for you. Ask your mom", he chuckled.

"That's true", Savi added.

Ava giggled.

"You have good parents, Ava. You are extremely lucky", Eric said with a smile.

She nodded.

"I know", she replied.

* * *

**Seth-**

After dinner, T.K. took the younger kids to the playroom. We sat Ava down with Eric and told her what was going on with him. She hugged him and cried.

"You don't have to worry. We found it early.", he whispered to her while rubbing her back.

She nodded against his shoulder.

"Is this why you decided to change?", Ava asked.

He sighed, but nodded.

"My dad, before he died, admitted that he wasted so much time trying to ignore us, instead of making memories with us. To leave us some happy moments with him", he said.

Ava nodded.

"I could have tried harder too. I wish I didn't push him away. I wish I knew him the way you and your mom know him. I didn't want that happening between us, I didn't want the only memories you have of me is me trying to hurt your mom or you", he said.

"Grandpa loved you", Ava said.

I smiled. Eric did as well.

"I know, he told me. I also know it to be true because he always bailed me out, no matter what I did. No matter how wrong it was", he said.

"Dads will do that", Ava said, before smiling at me.

I winked at her.

"So, before uncle Thomas found me. Your mom and sister did. Brynn was trying to convince me that she had changed.", Ava said.

"Don't listen to them, Ava. No matter what they say", Eric said.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"I think now is as good a time as any to tell you what's going on", I said.

Savi looked confused.

"What do you mean?", Savi asked, looking between Eric and me.


	19. Chapter 19-Bully

**Seth-**

"Are you guys insane?", Savi asked, jumping off the couch and pacing.

We had just finished filling her in on the plan to catch Brynn and her mom.

"Babe, it's the only way", I said.

"And what if its not them?", she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Unfortunately, it is. You know it too, Sav", Eric said.

She sighed.

"I can't deal with this, I have a teenager who is going through enough and then you're sick, I can't", Savi said, leaving the living room.

I sighed.

"She'll be fine", I said.

Eric nodded.

* * *

**Savannah-**

I went to check on Ava, she was on her bed looking at her phone.

"I thought dad and I took your phone privileges", I said, holding my hand out.

She smiled and handed me her phone.

"I was just removing some comments from my Instagram", she said softly.

"What kind of comments?", I asked.

She shrugged.

"Some about dad, some of Eric", she sighed.

"Log me in", I said, handing her back her phone.

She did as I said and I scrolled through the settings. I showed her.

"Only people you follow are allowed to comment", I said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Good", she replied.

"Is that why you hit that girl?", I asked.

"Dad didn't tell you?", she asked.

"Just the part about Eric", I replied.

"I didn't care about that part, really. I mean, both of my dads were all over the news and, maybe yeah, Eric was a bit crazy back then, but he's not anymore.", she said.

I nodded.

"It was what she said about you", she finished.

"Me?", I asked.

"She called you a slut", she said.

"I see", I nodded.

"I know you aren't one mom. You are far from it. She just wanted to piss me off", she replied.

"And that's why I don't care if she called me that, because as long as you and your dad know that I am nothing like that, I'm good. You know my truth and that is all that matters to me", I said.

She nodded and I kissed her forehead.

* * *

**Seth-**

Before getting back on the road, Savi and I had decided on letting Ava come to work with me. A little time away from home and the chaos would do her some good.

I walked into the locker room after dropping Ava off down by the ring. Vic Joseph and Dio Maddin let him know it was okay to leave her while he got ready.

"Hey, where's Ava?", Dean asked.

"I left her with Vic and Dio", I said.

"What? Why them? You could have called me", he said.

I chuckled.

"So how are things going?", he asked.

"Good, sorted itself out, well with help from T.K.", I replied.

He nodded.

"Still worried she might have a bully?", he asked as he laced up his boots.

"Yup. She did tell Savi that someone was leaving her negative messages and comments on Instagram.", I said.

"I hate social media", he mumbled.

"Me too", I nodded.

"I'm going to go see her. Maybe she'll tell me", he said.

"If you don't mind", I said.

* * *

**Dean-**

Ava was sitting beside Vic Joseph in the first chair. A few of the guys were rehearsing a match.

"Hey, you get here and don't come and say hi to me", I said when she looked over at me.

She smiled and stood to hug me.

"Sorry, hi uncle Jon", she replied.

I placed my arm around her shoulder and pulled her away.

"Lets go talk", I said.

She groaned. I chuckled.

"So, what's been going on? Don't tell me nothing, not with the way you've been acting out. I know its just not about being a teenager either", I said.

The runner I sent out earlier came back with two shakes. He smiled and handed her one.

"Like I said, you should have come and said hello to me when you first got here", I said.

She giggled.

"Strawberry", she said.

"I know my girl", I replied, we sat near Gorilla.

She took another sip before looking at me.

"Someone has been leaving things in my locker about my dad. Its how I found out he cheated on mom. Then those photos.", she said.

"Your dad made mistakes, everyone does. He's worked hard on himself and in his relationship with your mom.", I said.

She nodded.

"I heard you told him that the only reason he was good to you was to get to your mom. That is so far from the truth", I said.

She looked up.

"Even if your mom never took him back, you would be his daughter. He adopted you when they weren't together. Its wasn't only your mom he was fighting so hard to keep, but you as well", I said.

"I know, I just wanted to hurt him", she mumbled.

I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell your parents what was going on?", I asked.

I could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"The first thing left in my locker, someone left a note saying that if I said anything, they would hurt the kids", she replied.

"You were scared", I said.

She nodded.

"I don't want anything to happen to them", she said.

I set a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing is going to happen to them, I promise", I said.

"Hey, everything good here?", Colby asked as he came down the hall with Roman.

We both nodded.

"Joe, can you take Ava to get her hair done? I know some of the makeup ladies would love to see her. They've been asking for you", Colby said.

Ava nodded and followed Roman. Colby looked at me after they turned the corner.

"So?", he asked.

I told him and he nodded. Now understanding Ava's behavior.

"When she told me the first part, I figured it was some kid from her school, but the threat", I stopped.

He nodded.

"I know. Its not a kid.", he finished.

"You need to tell Eric and the Detectives", I said.

"I will", he sighed.

* * *

**Seth-**

After filling in Eric and T.K.. They would fill in Detective Scott. As soon as I mentioned the note, they too knew who sent that stuff to Ava. I couldn't concentrate, my thoughts on what Ava went through, the threat to all my kids. Savi and I bringing another baby into this mess.

"Earth to Rollins, you're up", someone shouted.

My music had been playing and I hadn't heard it. I was to go out there after Dean and help him and Roman after Roman got attacked.

"Shit", I mumbled.

I ran out. I could see Ava ringside. Sliding into the ring, my eyes drifted back to my opponent, not on time. His fist collided with my jaw and I fell back. I could hear the audience react.

"Shit, you okay? You were suppose to duck", the ref said.

I felt someone lift me.

"I got you", Roman said, lifting me out.

"Ava?", I mumbled.

"Dean made sure security walked her back", he replied.

* * *

**Savannah- **

I got a call from Ava, she was talking way to fast, and when she wasn't talking she was crying.

"Okay, baby, slow down. What happened? Is someone there with you?", I asked quickly.

I heard shuffling before Roman was on the line.

"Is she okay?", I asked.

"Worried, but fine. Some of the girls are keeping her as calm as they can", he replied.

I exhaled.

"Colby is being checked on, so far so good. No concussion, but he will have a mean bruised jaw", he said.

"Oh no. What happened?", I asked.

"When he was suppose to duck, he didn't. Ran right into a fist.", he explained.

"Is Ava calm now?", I asked.

"Yeah, don't worry Sav. We've got her", he replied.

After hanging up with him, I sighed.

* * *

The next morning, I called T.K. and asked him to watch the kids.

"And where may I ask are you going?", he asked, popping a few cheerios in his mouth.

Veronica and Valerie laughed as he threw them a few to catch in their mouths, missing of course.

"You're cleaning that up", I said.

"Don't change the subject", he said.

I grabbed my purse.

"I need to go and speak to your aunt and cousin", I quickly said, before rushing out the door.

I heard it open behind me.

"Savi, stop.", he said.

I turned on my heels.

"My teenager has enough going on, and those bitches added on to it. My husband got hurt in the ring because he can't stop worrying about us. I am freaking pregnant and don't need this damn stress", I yelled.

I got into my car, T.K. trying to stop me. When I got there, Eric was waiting for me.

"Sav, go home. Let me take care of this", he said.

"No. Move", I said stern.


	20. Chapter 20-Help

**Savi-**

"I said move Eric", I yelled.

Brynn and her mom walked out. I glared at them.

"What is going on here?", his mom asked.

"You. Which one of you has been sending threatening messages to my kid? I know it was one of you bitches", I yelled, as Eric tried to hold me back.

Brynn huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Of course, typical Savi, blaming everyone else but herself. Ever thought that you did this to her. Maybe you shouldn't be spreading your legs every damn second and tell your husband to keep it in his pants", Brynn said.

I raised a brow. Eric turned to look at her.

"How did you know the messages being left were about Savannah and Colby?", he asked.

Brynn looked away and shrugged.

"I mean, its obvious", she said.

"Stay away from my family. If I find out you even looked in Ava's direction, I will strangle you myself", I said, before pushing away from Eric and getting back in my car.

Eric sighed.

* * *

**Eric-**

"She just threatened me. Maybe I should be the one calling the cops on her psycho ass", Brynn said.

"Would you shut up", I yelled.

Brynn looked at our mom, but she wouldn't say anything to me. I was always the favorite in her eyes and Brynn knew it too.

"Have you been threatening my daughter?", I asked, looking at my mom.

Her mouth opened, but nothing came out.

"Have you or not?", I yelled, making them both jump.

"Yes", my mother replied.

Brynn looked at her, shocked. I shook my head.

"Thank you, for that confession", I said.

"What?", Brynn asked.

I took my phone out and showed it was recording. I stopped it.

"You can't use that, no", I cut my sister off.

"I can. Its enough for a restraining order. Stay away from my kid and the Lopez family or so help me, I will turn back into who I use to be and kill you both", I growled.

"Eric", my mom said, trying to come close to me.

I held my hands out, stopping her. I shook my head.

"You had your chance to change, like I did, but you choose her and revenge.", I said.

I turned and walked away. I called Detective Scott and he arranged to have me picked up. T.K. said he would meet me there once Savi was home.

* * *

Once at the police station, I played the recording. He nodded.

"It won't get them thrown in jail, but I can do that restraining order. I'll even inform the kids schools about them and if they see them, have them arrested", he said.

I nodded.

"That's all we can ask for. I just want them all safe, I owe them", I said.

He nodded. T.K. set a hand on my shoulder.

"I was kinda hoping I was wrong, you know.", I mumbled.

"I know, but you did show that some people can change, if they really want to. You did. You made your daughter and your dad proud.", T.K. said.

I nodded.

"We should let Savi know about the restraining orders. Takes some stress off her shoulders", I said.

"Good idea", he replied.

Before we could walk out the door, Detective Scott stopped us.

"Hold up", he shouted.

We did and faced him. The expression on his face, let us know it wasn't good.

"We just got a call from your mom's house. Multiple gun shots heard", he sighed.

I looked at T.K. and we rushed out. Followed by the detectives.

* * *

**Savi-**

"So how's the face?", I asked.

I was on the phone with Colby.

"Swollen and bruised, but I'm good. No concussion, thank god", he replied.

I presses my hand to my flat stomach. He still didn't know.

"So, I did something", I said.

"What?", he asked.

"I went over to Eric's mom's house and I might have threatened her", I mumbled quickly.

"Babe", he sighed.

"I know okay, but Eric stopped me. We did find out it was them who were making Ava miserable. Brynn let it slip", I said.

"Good, let the detectives know and they will file a restraining order.", he said.

"Eric did for us. Apparently he was recording the whole thing.", I said.

"I feel bad for him", he sighed.

"Me too, but he still has T.K. and Ava", I said.

"Yeah", he replied.

I looked towards the living room when the front door opened.

"What the hell?", I said.

"What?", Seth asked.

I watched as T.K. looked around and a look of relief on his face when he saw me.

"Thank god", he panted.

"What the hell?", I said again.

"Brynn, she shot and killed her mom. She wasn't at the house so Eric had me drive here to check on you and the kids.", he was trying to catch his breath.

"Kids are fine. Upstairs.", I said.

He nodded and locked the front door. He went upstairs.

"Can you tell me what's going on?", I yelled upstairs after him.

"What is going on?", Seth asked.

I almost forgot he was on the phone with me. I set him on speaker. T.K. came back down.

"Is that Colby?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Hey, Colby, you have Ava right?", he asked.

"Yeah, why? What's going on?", he asked, I could tell he was getting worried.

T.K. then told him what was going on and what happened with Brynn and her mom.

"Babe, are all the doors locked?", Colby asked.

"Yes, I only leave the front door unlocked when you aren't home. T.K. locked it though", I said.

"Did he?", we turned to see Brynn, blood on her hands and clothes.

Gun pointed right at me. T.K. pushed me behind him. She dropped the pink key we had given Ava if ever she had to take the bus home.

"Brynn, you don't want to do this", he said calmly.

"Don't I, cousin. She took everything from me. My dad, my brother, and you. Now my mom", she cried, her hand that held the gun was shaking.

"Brynn", she quickly spun around to see Eric, his hands held up.

I hoped the kids didn't come down. My eyes kept flashing to the stairs, praying that they didn't need anything till dinner.

"The kids", I whispered to T.K.

"Call the detectives, they can go around, maybe get in through a window upstairs", he whispered.

I quickly hung up with Colby, cutting him off from whatever he was saying. I texted Detective Scott, who said he would get the kids out.

"Brynn, there are cops right outside and surrounding the house. Do you really want to go out like this? I love you, you are my sister", he said.

"Liar. You chose her over me. Everyone chose her over me. Dad loved her more, would go to the ends of the earth for her. He left her everything, Eric. He left us with nothing. Then you choose her, you fell in love with her and had that brat of hers. If mom didn't stop you, you would have left with her. Then Thomas, you had my back and then she fucks you and suddenly you're on team Savi", she yelled.

"She and I never", she pointed the gun at T.K., shutting him up.

"Lies. I know you did", she yelled.

"Brynn", Eric yelled, getting her attention back on him.

He set his hands down.

"I'm sorry that you felt that way, I really am, but just because I loved Savi once upon a time doesn't mean I forgot about you.", he said calmly.

"You left me with her, our mom. She always loved you more and you left", she cried.

"B", he tried to calm her.

"No. You know its true. She tried to kill me after you left, to shoot me. She blamed me for you leaving, she always blames me. I was able to take the gun off her and shoot her, but the bitch wouldn't die.", she said.

"So you kept shooting", he finished.

She nodded.

"Thank god she is dead. I was miserable around her. Now all I need is to kill Savi and my misery stops", she said.

"No, Brynn. I won't let you. Please, if you do this, I can't help you", Eric said.

"Brynn", I said, coming out from behind T.K.

He tried to stop me and I shook my head no.

"He's right, you can say it was self defense with your mom. You've got cameras set up in your house, right. I remember those. Show them", I said.

"What is so special about you?" she asked.

"Nothing. Your dad did love you, Brynn. He talked about you all the time, to me, to Ava.", I said.

"Really?", she asked.

I nodded.

"I tried to take Ava to see you and Eric when she was born, but your mom, she wouldn't let me", I said.

She chuckled.

"Of course she wouldn't", she mumbled.

"Its going to take some time, but like with Eric and with the right help, I think we can forgive each other. I'm sorry for whatever it is I did to hurt you. I just wanted a family", I said.

"Trust me, you were better off without ours", she said, lowering her gun.

Eric ran towards her and took it off her. She collapsed and cried. I stepped closer to her, T.K. tried to stop me, but I brushed him off.

Eric was letting the cops in. I sat beside her. I reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Since we are both basically orphans, want to share my family", I whispered to her.

She looked up at me.

"But I", I stopped her.

"We all do crazy things sometimes. I grew up with your mom, so trust me, I get you", I said.

She nodded. The cops helped her stand and cuffed her. Eric was explaining to the detectives what happened with their mom and where they could find the recordings.

"Thank you, Savi", Eric said to me.

_**A/N:One More Chapter!**_


	21. Chapter 21-Family

**-A Few Months Later-**

**Seth-**

I had been terrified of losing my wife six months ago. That I would come home only to be told Brynn had killed her. Not only her, but my unborn baby, a baby I didn't even know existed. Thankfully, everyone walked out of there without a scratch.

As much as I wanted to let Brynn rot in jail, Savi and Ava wouldn't let me. Feeling something pressed against my back, I smiled.

"Good morning, daddy", Savi whispered, kissing my neck before moving away and letting me turn.

I ran my hand over her belly.

"How's my girl in there?", I asked, bending down to kiss her bump.

"Woke me up with a strong kick", she sighed and rubbed her eyes.

I chuckled.

"Future wrestler", I said.

"She's moving again", Savi said, lifting her shirt.

We watched our baby girl move.

"Lea", I whispered, before leaving a kiss.

Our bedroom door opened, hitting the wall.

"Valley, I told you not to push the door", Veronica whispered to her twin.

Savi giggled.

"I didn't, you did", Valerie replied.

I could feel them climbing onto the bed behind me. My blanket being tugged on.

"Daddy", Veronica jumped onto my side.

Valerie crawled over to her mom and rested her cheek against her bump.

"Uncle Jon sent us and said its time to get up. Its picture day", Veronica said.

I pulled her to my side and tickled her. She giggled like crazy.

"Tell uncle Jon we're up and we will be down in a minute", I said.

"Okay", she giggled.

The twins left and I stretched. We had postponed the family photos after what happened. Then for the first few months we spent with Eric trying to find a good alternative to help Brynn.

Health wise Eric was doing good. The doctors had said the medication was working, but after some research, Eric decided on surgery to remove it.

So far so good.

Savi sat up and stretched.

"Come on babe, if we don't get up Jon will come in here and do it for us", she said.

I chuckled. He would. I finally sat up and followed her into the bathroom. I started the shower.

"Join me?", I asked.

"I would, but baby girl is hungry", she said, washing her hands before walking out.

I chuckled.

* * *

**Savi-**

Lizzy and Carly were helping me get all the kids dressed and hair brushed.

"The twins look so cute in their matching dresses", Carly gushed.

"Ava helped pick them out", I replied.

"Speaking of dress, you need to go up and get ready. Don't worry, we will watch the kids and make sure they don't get dirty", Lizzy said.

I nodded and stood, making my way to my room. Joe smiled, coming down the hall in his suit.

"Looking for Liz?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Making sure the kids don't get dirty", I said.

"Funny, Colby is doing the same with Jon.", he said.

I laughed. He set his hand on my bump.

"Woman, you are giving Elizabeth baby fever", he said.

"Aw give her one more", I said.

"Maybe, seeing how excited Colby is, just might change my mind", he replied.

"Baby", Lizzy said, walking over to him and kissing him.

I left them and went to my room to get dressed.

"Need some help?", I turned to see Colby.

"Just need you to make sure the dress isn't tucked into my underwear in the back", I said.

I felt his hand slap my butt and I jumped.

"Nope, all clear", he said.

I shook my head at him.

"Photographer's here. Also your grandparents", he said.

"And, my mom?", I asked.

I had invited her to join us if she wanted too. She had smiled and acted like she was interested, but apart of me kind of knew she didn't want too.

"Not here yet, but I can text her", he said.

I shook my head no.

"I don't want to force her. If she shows she shows.", I shrugged.

He cupped my face.

"Hey, I'm here. Our kids, our friends, who are more like family. My parents and brother.", he said.

I nodded and he kissed me.

"You look beautiful by the way", he smiled.

"Thank you", I replied.

We made our way down. T.K. and Eric were here too. I smiled. I always wanted a family, and now I had one.


	22. Chapter 22-Thank You!

Thank you so much for reading this last story to the Savi and Seth series. I know, it wasn't as long as the others. Really hope you enjoyed it.

Thank you so much for the Follows/Favorites.

Twitter: Alejandra619 (If you follow let me know so i could follow back)

New story is posted, which is another series (4 stories). It starts off with AJ's story, "**Never Lost Me".**

Thanks for the Reviews: Levesque-Rollins823, calwitch, KDGaines08, , Debwood-1999, Lisee, Guest (All)

**Mon-** In Case You Didn't Know (Roman & Diana)

**Wed- **Never Lost Me (AJ & Casey)

**Fri- **Ours (Roman & Lynn)


End file.
